Fibre Paternel
by Anna GaGa
Summary: Alors que sa femme était partit en voyage avec son amie Maho Akinobu, Hidan No Sato se retrouve seul avec ses cinq enfants sous les bras. Les temps changent et il apprendra seul à s'occuper de sa propre progéniture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1er: Le passé

Assit sur son canapé, en zappant les chaines de la télévision, un homme dans la trentaine, broyait du noir en mangeant un mikado, il était seul dans cet appartement désert. Normal, pour le soir et à minuit, personne ne traine hors de son lit moelleux à souhait. Non, cet homme faisait la tête car sa femme était partit sans lui chez leur ami, et décidément, il n'aimait pas rester seul.

- Yuukiiii ! Reviens vite ! Pleura-t-il en continuant de zapper pour ensuite tombé sur un film d'horreur, Ah chouette ! Finalement, prend ton temps mon astre !

Il était en joie devant ses films de violence et de mort. Il rigolait quand quelqu'un se faisait tuer, mais pleurait quand je tueur SE faisait tuer. Cet homme était bizarre et son apparence en disait long. Les cheveux argentés plaquer en arrière avec du gel et ses yeux violet améthyste le rendait unique. Cette personne se nommait Hidan No Sato, c'est le genre d'homme libre et célibataire. Bah non, ce cher monsieur se retrouve marier avec cinq enfants. Enfin quatre enfants de sang, car l'ainé fut adopté par sa chère femme qui avait craqué sous les yeux faucons du petit garçon. Bien sur, pour la rendre heureuse, il s'était marié et ils l'avaient gardé. Et encore, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un bébé, Daisuke Natsumi, prenait toute l'attention de Yuuki Natsumi maintenant sous le nom de No Sato. Hidan en avait été jaloux, mais il savait qu'un bébé avait besoin d'affection, mais lui aussi en avait besoin.

_Flash Back :_

_- Yuu, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le laisser un peu ? Avait-il demandé en prenant sa femme par la taille, tu le gâte trop._

_- Tu crois ? Lui avait-elle dit de sa voix cristalline, moi j'ai l'impression de ne pas assez le couvé._

_Soupirant, Hidan fut obliger d'éloigné sa chère et tendre loin du bébé endormi pour l'avoir un peu pour lui. Mais à peine l'avait-il allongé que le petit qui logeait à côté se mit à pleurer. Il avait étouffé un juron alors que Yuuki était partit s'occuper du fauteur de trouble._

_Fin flash Back_

Hidan No Sato n'avait jamais eut la fibre paternel, même quand son dernier enfant, sa petite princesse était née, il ne s'en était jamais occupé. Il laissait toujours le travail à sa femme qui adorait chouchouté ses enfants qu'ils soient petits, moyen ou grand, elle les chouchoute. Et cela, ça le rendait toujours jaloux.

**_Quelque heure plus tard :_**

Une heure et demie du matin, il entendit la clé dans la serrure. Levant son postérieur du canapé où il n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de quatre heures, Hidan alla accueillir sa chère épouse à l'entré du corridor. Il avait éteint la télévision et s'était à moitié endormi. La douce voix de Yuuki se fit entendre.

- Chuut les enfants, votre père dort surement. Monté vous lavez les dents, j'arrive tout de suite ! Conseilla la jeune femme.

Elle passa devant le salon, quand tout à coup il s'alluma. Sursautant, elle faillit écraser le pied de son dernier garçon avant de soupire de soulagement. Hidan avait prit une sale habitude de lui faire peur à n'importe quel moment.

- Bonsoir mon chéri ! Tu t'es bien amusé ? Sourit-elle innocente alors que son mari grognait, bah, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- T'as soirée entre fille c'est bien passé ? Marmonna-t-il grognon par rapport à l'heure où elle était rentré, cela va faire plus de quatre heures que je suis réveillé !

- Mais...je t'avais dis de ne pas m'attendre. De plus, je t'avais prévenu que j'allais rentrer tard ! Sourit-elle victorieuse d'avoir eu le mot de la fin, bon, je vais coucher les enfants et après c'est toi que je vais border.

- Ah, enfin un peu d'attention à mon égard ! Pleura-t-il de joie.

- Mais je ne parlais pas à toi. Dit la jeune femme mesquine, mais de notre petit fruit d'hiver.

Cela cassa Hidan dans sa joie d'avoir enfin sa femme pour lui le soir. Mais s'il avait eut le choix entre fondé une famille et être célibataire à vie...jamais il n'aurait aimé et rencontré Yuuki Natsumi. Sa femme avait été bien plus naïve et maladroite à cette époque. Encore plus cruche qu'une autruche, plus maladroite qu'un poisson lune. Mais c'était cela qui l'avait attiré le plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'enquit sa femme, tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Moi, faire une drôle de tête ? S'étonna-t-il se montrant du doigt, pourtant, c'est la même tête que tu embrasse depuis treize ans.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Déclara son amour dépité, pourquoi tu me fixe avec un sourire un peu trop...rêveur, alors que cela ne te ressemble pas ?

Un sourire rêveur ? Elle en avait de bonne ! Il n'oublierait jamais cette fille de la bibliothèque qui fait toujours tombé des livres en colonne pour les ranger. Il en soupira même de mélancolie le passé lui manquait horriblement.

_Flash Back :_

_Traversant les couloirs, la bande l'Akatsuki se dirigeait vers leur endroit préférer pour foutre la merde. Tous les élèves libéraient le chemin pour ne pas être prit par l'un des membres qui voudrait se défouler en bagarre. Enfin la porte de la salle fut là, et le chef, un roux aux yeux violet, l'ouvrit à la volé, faisant sursauté la vieille bibliothécaire qui rangeait des livres, elle remonta ses lunettes pour regardé les nouveaux arrivant et soupira de découragement._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas allez jouer ailleurs petit malotru ! S'énerva-t-elle en les sermonnant de son doigt vieillit, c'est une bibliothèque ici, pas un quartier général._

_- Allons, la vieille chouette, on fait ce qu'on veut ici ! Et c'est pas une retraitée qui va nous dire ce qu'on doit et ne doit pas faire ! Rigola le chef, bien les mecs, y a notre table de..._

_- Bungaku-sensei, où dois-je ranger ses livres ! Demanda une voix aigu derrière la montagne de livre ambulant, c'est vraiment lourd !_

_- Ma pauvre petite, je t'ai dis de ne pas en porter autant, tu vas te faire mal comme cela ! S'exclama la vieille dame en allant aidé la jeune fille cachée._

_- Mais non, je peux même en soulever plus si vous le voulez ! Déclara la fillette en levant une main, hé !_

_La pile de livre commençait à perdre son équilibre, l'Akatsuki regardait la scène avec une certaine goutte derrière la tête. Puis, devant eux, une lycéenne de première année, aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux violets se frottait l'arrière train._

_- Itai ! Ca fait mal ! Gémit-elle avant de voir une main devant ses yeux Né ?_

_- Tu ne t'ai pas fais mal petite ? Demanda un brun aux longs cheveux attachés en une queue basse, faut pas jouer les dure tu sais !_

_- Je ne jouais pas ! Je travaillais ! Et maintenant va falloir que je ramasse tout cela. Déprima-t-elle avant de remonté faussement les manches de son chemisier, bon au travail !_

_Quelque minute après, l'Akatsuki était assit à leur table, en regardant travaillé la jeune fille. Itachi Uchiwa, le membre qui l'avait aidé à se relevé se demandait pourquoi était-elle ici que chez elle où en cours, il en avait même questionné le blond de l'équipe, un baka aux cheveux longs avec une frange sur l'œil gauche et une petite couette au dessus de la tête._

_- Dis moi Deidara...Commença l'Uchiwa, tu sais qui sait cette fille ?_

_- Non, désolé, même si je prends beaucoup de plaisir à prendre des renseignements, je n'ai jamais vue cette gamine ici._

_- Alors ce sera ta prochaine mission ! Avait déclaré le chef, tu vas te renseigner sur cette fille et nous dire qui elle est._

_- Maintenant ? S'étonna le blond avant de secouer les bras en s'excitant mais je n'ai même pas eut de thé !_

_A se moment là, la fille aux cheveux rose arrivait avec un plateau. La vieille Bungaku la regardait, les yeux fermer, derrière ses lunettes, et une main sur la joue. Yuuki Natsumi aimait rendre service, mais elle était si maladroite, qu'on ne lui demandait rien en échange. Hidan était touché par une fillette comme elle, de plus, elle était plus petite que les autres filles, elle ne devait avoir qu'once ans ou douze ans, pas plus._

_- Voilà vos boissons ! Sourit-elle lumineuse avant de se prendre le pied droit dans le tapis près de la table, Ah !_

_Fermant les yeux en croyant qu'elle avait renverser quelque chose, Yuuki fut surprise de n'entendre aucun cri, ni aucun bruit de casse. Ouvrant les yeux, elle rougit faiblement en voyant qu'elle était dans les bras d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki, puis elle leva les yeux et rougit de plus belle en voyant les yeux améthyste braquer sur elle. Hidan No Sato l'avait attrapé par la taille en tenant le plateau en l'air de l'autre main._

_Fin Flash Back :_

Oui, décidément, sa petite femme avait bien changé. Maintenant, elle était devenue plus mature, surtout quand elle était enceinte des deux premières Usagi et Kotoko Natsumi. Il avait été déprimé de ne plus voir la fille qu'il avait connu maladroite, naïve et prête à aidé tous le monde. Maintenant elle avait eu les enfants qu'elle désirait, il devrait être content qu'elle soit heureuse grâce à lui mais bizarrement, lui se sentait malheureux...Car il n'avait plus les même câlin qu'avant et cela...ça le déprimait !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2ème : Un mot imprévu

Le lendemain, alors que Yuuki préparait les enfants pour l'école, Hidan se réveilla les cheveux en bataille et encore à moitié endormi. En voyant sa femme se dépêcher, il en conclue qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec une agence de travail. Elle entassait petit boulot sur petit boulot. Il allait la retrouvé évanouit sur le carreau si cela continuait.

- Tu es presser on dirait mon astre ! Dit-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Oui. Il faut que je dépose Daisuke au collège, les filles et Kazuaki en primaire ; Fuyumi dort encore, quand elle se réveillera tu lui donneras son biberon. De toute façon j'ai tout marqué sur une feuille.

- Attend, attend recommence !

- Je n'ai pas le temps Hidan ! Je suis pressé. Déclara-t-elle en prenant son sac et son manteau, soit gentil ne laisse pas la petite sans manger trop longtemps !

- M'man, on va être en retard ! S'écria Daisuke un jeune brun aux yeux faucon à la pupille vertical, ils ne vont pas vouloir que je rentre après.

- On y va mon cœur. Je t'appellerais.

Dans toute cette agitation, l'albinos n'avait même pas put en placer un mot. Soupirant, il alla dans la cuisine où il se dirigea vers le frigo. Main sur la poignée, son regard fut attiré par une feuille rose. Yuuki avait un système bien à elle pour faire passer un message et il trouvait cela amusant ; mais le rose pour sa femme était urgent. Il prit le papier de couleur et lut ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus.

_« Chéri, _

_Je sais que c'est soudain, mais Maho à gagnez un voyage en Amérique du Sud, mon pays d'origine. Nous partons se jour même, désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Hier cela m'était sortit de la tête et aujourd'hui tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveillé. Enfin, pour te dire que nous ne serons de retour que dans un mois ou moins, cela dépend de l'humeur de Maho. En autre, Yoshihiro est seul avec Takara-Tsubasa, tu n'auras qu'à allez les voir. Et tu pourras aussi t'occupé des enfants par la même occasion ! Les petits croyaient que tu ne les aimes pas, montre leur le contraire Hidan, au moins une fois._

_Pour Fuyumi, tout est inscrit sur la feuille verte sur le comptoir du bar, sur une feuille bleu, tu as tout ce que Daisuke aime et n'aime pas, sur une jaune, les jumelles et sur une violette Kazuaki. Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu suis attentivement les instructions, tu arriveras à bien t'occuper d'eux. Et par pitié ne fait pas comme la dernière fois où tu les a bourrés de pizza et qu'ils en étaient malades. Tu peux tout aussi bien allez au restaurant avec les petits, sans toute fois les bourrer de pizza, toi tu mange n'importe quoi, mais pas eux._

_Bon, je ne vais pas prendre ton temps car tu as la petite à langé, je l'entendis d'ici pleurer pour ce faire changer et avoir son biberon. Bonne chance, tu y arriveras._

_Je t'aime, _

_Yuuki »_

Elle l'avait laissé à son triste sort ? Elle allait voir quand elle rentrera, il lui fera sa fête. Mais en attendant, il devait allez dans la chambre de Fuyumi car celle-ci pleurait. Quand il arriva devant le berceau, il regarda sa fille un peu gêner. Comment prendre un bébé ? Il avait vue Yuuki le faire plus d'une fois, même à la naissance ils ont réussit à prendre une aussi petite chose...Comment avaient-ils fais déjà ? Ah oui, les pieds. L'homme prit les petits pieds de sa fille et la souleva, mais pour un bébé de deux mois se retrouvé la tête en bas le fit pleurer plus fort que d'habitude.

- Non, ce n'est pas comme cela ! Grimaça Hidan en reposant sa fille pour qu'elle soit sur le ventre, comment faisais Yuuki déjà ?

Il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer les gestes de sa tendre femme avec les petits, mais il ne se souvenait plus. Le mieux était d'appeler Konan, elle sera sûrement comment si prendre. Allant dans sa chambre il s'assit sur le lit en composant le numéro de téléphone de l'ancien chef de l'Akatsuki. Fuyumi continuait de crier, gêner dans sa couche humide.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Avait annoncé la femme du chef.

Quelque minute après, elle était là avec un garçon de six ans, aux cheveux rouge/mauve foncé et les yeux violet. Konan avait des cheveux bleu nuit et les yeux bleu clair surmonter par du far à paupières violet clair. Elle sourit à son ami avant de lui demander pourquoi l'avait-il appeler.

- Fuyumi n'arrête pas de pleurer et sa m'énerve ! S'exclama-t-il en suivant la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre de bébé, tu peux m'aider pour le premier jour ?

- Yuuki n'est pas là ? S'étonna Konan de savoir la femme de son ami loin de ses enfants, ah mais non, elle a trouvé du travail, c'est bien.

- Pas vraiment. Marmonna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, elle est partit avec Maho en Amérique du Sud, tu sais avec sa famille de sauvage.

Le petit garçon était vers le berceau et regarda le bébé qui pleurait. Sa mère prit la fillette et l'emmena sur la table à langer. Fuyumi avait les fesses rouges et pleurait encore.

- T'es vraiment pas fait pour être père mon vieux ! Soupira-t-elle en prenant une lingette, ta fille a les fesses rouges.

- Tous les bébés ont les fesses rouges. Lança Hidan qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Konan soupira, il avait vraiment beaucoup à apprendre sur les bébés. Surtout que même si c'était Yuuki qui désirait des enfants, l'albinos aussi en voulait ! Sinon, elle serait allez voir ailleurs depuis longtemps.

- Bien, pour commencer, tu vas toi-même changer ta fille ! Déclara la jeune femme en laissant la place à Hidan, et ne fait pas de grimace. Je te dirais comment il faut faire ne t'inquiète pas !

Bien qu'elle dise ses mots, il en aurait du mal. En premier, il prit une lingette et il la passa sur le fessier du bébé, ensuite une fois nettoyer, il prit de la crème comme lui disait Konan et il la passa sur les parties rouges. Puis, une fois les fesses couvert de crème de soin, il prit une nouvelle couche et il souleva doucement les jambes de Fuyumi pour placer la culotte sous les reins.

- Tu t'en sors bien !

- A force de voir ma femme le faire quand je viens la câliner, je sais mettre la couche.

- Quel papa tu fais ! Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, bien, alors je te laisse lui attacher la couche et retrouve moi dans la cuisine.

- Ok ! Lâcha-t-il pour ensuite se retrouver seule avec sa princesse, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu n'es pas contente que se soit papa qui te changer ?

Le bébé rigola en mâchouillant l'opposer d'un tube de crème, ses yeux rubis fixaient son père qui se concentrait pour fermer le scratch. Puis, une fois fait, Hidan lui remit son petit pyjama rose avec un gros cœur dessus. Il en soupira d'exaspération, sa femme avait de ses goûts !

Après l'habillage, Hidan descendit dans la cuisine. Il vit Konan face à la cuisinière, une casserole d'eau sur la grille. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire et bien qu'il ne sache pas le faire, il savait que c'était l'épreuve du biberon.

- Ne me laisse pas faire ça ! Exclama le papa en tenant sa fille sur l'épaule, même Yuuki n'a pas réussi à me faire passer le test du biberon.

- Y a un début à tout, j'ai bien appris à Pain à donner le biberon à Nagato quand il était bébé, pourquoi tu y arriverais pas toi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas Pain.

- Allez gros bébé, c'est facile.

Soupirant Hidan alluma le gaz et le feu commença à faire bouillir l'eau. Le tube du biberon se chauffait à l'intérieur d'un cube de couleur jaune. Konan lui expliquait qu'il fallait dix minutes pour que le biberon se chauffe pour bien garder le lait.

**_Dix minutes après:_**

Munie d'une pincette, le No Sato enleva le biberon en l'égouttant dans la casserole. Alors qu'elle portait Fuyumi qui mâchouillait son hochet, Konan le regarda préparer le lait, secouer le biberon, et regarder si c'était à la bonne température.

- Voilà ! A la bouffe ! Sourit-il en prenant sa fille et en lui montrant le biberon, eh ouais princesse ! Maman n'est pas là aujourd'hui, donc c'est bibi qui suis aux corvées.

Mettant le biberon dans la bouche du bébé, Hidan soupira. C'était le comble de s'occuper d'un bébé, mais le premier jour c'est quand même bien passer. Il regarda Konan qui lui disait qu'elle allait y aller. La raccompagnant, il la remercia pour ses conseils. Alors qu'il regardait l'enfant dans ses bras, il sourit en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver avoir une aussi belle enfant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3ème: Les corvées (partie 1)

**Matin:**

En se réveillant comme toujours à huit heures et demie, Hidan descendit à la cuisine encore tout endormi. À l'entrée de la cuisine il se stoppa; Daisuke était aux fourneaux, Usagi donnait le biberon à Fuyumi et Kotoko mettait le pull de primaire à Kazuaki.

- Vous êtes encore là ? Et l'école ! Fit savoir l'albinos, allez, plus vite.

- Si toi aussi tu faisais quelque chose. Se serait génial papa. Déclara un peu dépitée la jeune albinos de huit ans, c'est toi l'adulte, pas nous.

- Je sais vampirelle, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si maman est partit.

- Elle est peut-être allez voir ailleurs. Fit remarquer Daisuke, faut dire qu'avec un mari qui fait rien à la maison; ni lessive, ni repassage, ni lavage, ni vaisselle etc...

- T'insinue que ton père ne sait rien faire ? Tiqua Hidan, je sais quand même faire des choses.

- Ouais...essayer de nouvelles positions sexuelles avec maman. Dit naturellement Usagi alors que son père devenait rouge écrevisse, pas étonnant, son mari est le pire pervers qui soit.

Hidan ne pouvait pas croire que sa fille ainée, qui ressemblait à sa petite princesse Fuyumi, puisse dire des choses aussi honteuse et gênante, avec un tact naturel. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir un petit copain. Il ne l'espérait pas, car elle était trop jeune, sa fifille qui se donnait l'air d'une dure.

- Bon, je vous emmène à l'école. Allez vous habillez, je m'occupe de Fuyumi. Déclara-t-il en soupirant et en prenant sa fille, une vie de père...ce n'est pas la joie.

Les minutes passèrent, et tous ses enfants -plus grands au bébé- étaient dans la voiture. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Yuuki ressentait de prendre la voiture et d'emmener les gamins dans leur école. Daisuke, Usagi et Kotoko, descendirent au niveau collège et Kazuaki fut après. Celui-ci donna une bise à son père et à sa sœur pour allée retrouvé ses copains. Quand à Hidan, avec son bébé, il retourna chez lui. Pas qu'il soit au chômage, mais comme il n'avait pas confiance en des nounous, il avait demandé un congé pendant une durée indéterminée.

Fuyumi dormait dans son siège à bébé, tranquillement. Hidan n'avait pas à s'en faire alors, il la prit doucement et ferma la portière pour entrée chez lui. Soutenant son bébé sur l'épaule, d'une main, l'albinos fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clés.

- Putain ! Elles sont où ses clés à la con. S'énerva l'argenté qui à force de crier fit pleurer sa fille, ah non ! Ce n'est pas le moment princesse.

Il avait beau la secouer doucement comme pour la bercer, elle pleurait toujours. Il trouva ses clés tout au fond de sa poche, avec un soupire et une grimace, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Son calvaire n'était pas encore fini, car le téléphone fixe poser sur son piédestal, sonna. Il enleva à la va-vite ses chaussures et courra vers le téléphone. L'albinos décrocha de mauvaise humeur; la journée promettait.

- Alors ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de calmer sa fille qui pleurait sans qu'il ne le sache, Ah mon astre !

- Oui c'est moi ! Sourit la femme à l'autre bous du fil, Alors ?

- Bah quoi !

- Comment vont mes bébés ? Tu les nourris bien j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, est-ce ma Fuyumi que j'entends pleurer ?

- Ouais ! Et ça m'énerve !

- Roh ! Je déteste quand tu dis cela ! S'exclama la princesse, allez, pose le combiner sur son oreille, on va voir si ce que je veux faire va marcher.

- Comme tu voudras.

Posant le combiner, il allongea sa fille sur son bras gauche et prit le combiner de l'autre main. Hidan porta le combiner à l'oreille de sa fille qui pleurait, il mît le haut parleur pour entendre ce que pourrai dire sa petite femme.

- Coucou mon cœur ! S'écria la maman, tu sais qui c'est qui te parle mon poussin ? C'est maman.

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi faire.

- Oh moi ce que je dis ! Dit-il en haussant des épaules comme-ci sa femme le voyait, allez princesse, y a maman au téléphone.

La rose essaya encore et la troisième fut la bonne, la petite albinos hoquetait et Hidan la secoua doucement avec un sourire pour lui dire que maman lui parlait. Pendant quelque minute, cela fut comme ça et la jeune femme fut obliger de raccrocher; sans oublier d'embrasser tous ses bébés ainsi que son gamin de mari.

**Midi:**

Daisuke et Usagi avaient fini plus tôt leur cours et étaient tout de suite rentrer chez eux. Avec le petit brun, se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux marron. Hidan avait l'impression de voir son ami en miniature.

- C'est nous pervers ! Annonça Usagi avec un sourire mesquin, t'as pas foutu le feu ! C'est bien, t'es un bon papa.

- Tu vas voir toi. Tiqua son père alors qu'elle lui caressait la tête comme avec un chien, Bien le bonjour Ashihei, je vois que ta mère aussi ta laisser en plan.

- Elle avait besoin de vacance. Rétorqua le jeune garçon assez froidement, elle ne m'a pas abandonné.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire mon garçon, mais comme elle est partit avec ma femme...

- Maman a appelé ! Cria Usagi pour ses frangins, le numéro de l'hôtel y est afficher.

- Comment elle va ? Demanda Daisuke en enlevant ses chaussures pour allez suivit d'Ashihei vers le téléphone.

- Elle va bien, elle a même calmé Fuyumi à travers un téléphone. Se dépita Hidan qui lui n'avait même pas réussi, bon, qu'est-ce qui vous ferais plaisir à midi.

En entendant une phrase aussi stupide, la jeune albinos tourna un regard dépité vers son père qui avait les mains jointes en les frappant. Elle lui demanda même s'il ne plaisantait pas sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien fait à manger.

- Bah nan, votre mère m'a fait la liste de ce que vous aimez, et ce que vous n'aimez pas. Et la moitié des choses que vous avez sont différente.

- C'est sur que là, on aura rien à manger. Dit Kotoko dont ses yeux noirs fixait le frigo ouvert, papa n'a pas fait les courses.

- C'est le pire père qu'il soit ! Annonça Usagi en levant les bras au ciel comme une prière, bon, c'est partit pour un resto.

- Et qui va gardez Fuyumi ? Fit Hidan les bras croiser alors que sa fille rebelle entrait la tête dans les épaules, je m'engagerais pas de nounous, je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

- Alors asseyons-nous par terre en attendant de mourir de faim, parce que papa n'a pas fait les courses qu'il fallait. Déclara tout simplement le lapin argenté en faisant l'indien.

Ashihei trouvait amusant le fait que sa jeune amie réponde à son père comme cela. Hidan lui était dépiter, il attrapa son manteau avec ses clés de voiture en grommelant puis, demanda au jeune de veiller sur Fuyumi le temps qu'il aille faire les courses. Une fois la porte fermé, Usagi se releva et alla plonger sur le divan en riant sadiquement.

- Tu sais que tu me plais de plus en plus toi ! Fit Ashihei avec une bouche de chat en sautant sur Usagi.

- Couchez le pervers numéro deux ! Stoppa le vampire avec son pied le jeune homme qui sautait sur elle, hey ! T'es chez moi ici, alors tiens toi à carreaux si tu ne veux pas que je te corrige.

- Hm ! Faire du masochiste ne me déplait pas, surtout si c'est toi mon vampire adorer. Sourit gourmand le jeune rouge, Mais dommage que tu sois plus jeune que moi. Soupira-t-il, bah, j'peux toujours attendre.

- Et comment que tu vas attendre. Car si j'apprends que t'étais avec une autre, je t'arrache tes atouts.

Pendant que son ami grimaçait en se tenant son bien, Daisuke fut amusé par la scène. Sa jeune sœur n'était âgé que de huit ans, leur mère avait perdu sa naïveté, sa maladresse, et sa timidité quand elle était enceinte des deux jumelles. Bien sur, le jeune faucon aimait sa mère comme elle était maintenant, mais il l'aimait aussi quand elle était maladroite. Quoi qu'elle avait gardé un peu de maladresse, car c'est pour cela qu'elle ne gardait jamais un travail aussi facilement.

Quand à Kotoko, il se demandait où elle avait hérité de ses yeux noirs. Chaque fois qu'il regardait sa jeune sœur tout aussi âgé de huit ans, Daisuke se demandait si sa mère n'avait pas eux une aventure avec un homme qui aurait les yeux noirs. Mais il se souvenait que leur père ne la quittait presque jamais. Mais il n'y avait pas que Kotoko qui avait les yeux noirs, même Kazuaki, son jeune frère de cinq ans et deux mois avait les yeux de couleur ténèbres. Quand aux cheveux de son frère et ses sœurs, cela n'était que le constat des parents. Usagi avait les cheveux de leur père, et Kotoko de leur mère, tandis que Kazuaki avait le mélange du gris clair avec le rose. Mains qu'importe pour Daisuke, il aimait sa famille et ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Du côté du père, celui-ci poussait le cadi avec une tête de six pieds de longs, il détestait faire les cours, surtout sans sa petite femme. La liste en main, il prit ce dont il avait besoin. En caisse, il paya et partit vite à sa voiture pour rentré chez lui. Il avait donc le repas à préparer, plus le ménage à faire et encore s'occuper de sa princesse. Il règlera le compte de sa tendre quand elle reviendra, en attendant, son estomac criait famille.

- Papa arrive ! S'exclama Kotoko en courant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, coucou papa.

- Coucou fifille ! Tiens, puis que tu es là, tu vas m'aider à porté les sacs de courses dans la cuisine.

- Oui ! Sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, han, c'est lourd !

- Ca te musclera ma fille.

Le gros sac dans les bras, la jeune fille ne voyait pas trop bien où elle devait allez. Elle penchait quelque fois la tête sur le côté pour voir si personne ne venait dans sa direction et s'il n'y avait pas de marche ou autre. Une fois tous les sacs apporté, Hidan commença à tout ranger avec l'aide de son fils ainé et de sa fille rose. Usagi était dans le salon, sur Ashihei en l'étranglant. Le jeune garçon lui, s'amusait à taquiner la jeune vampirette. C'était son passe temps favoris, et il se promit de ne pas la laisser partir pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était son vampire et pas celle d'un notre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4ème: Les corvées (partie 2)

**Matin:**

Pour Hidan, la journée ne faisait que commencer. Le Samedi, ses trois ainés devaient aller au collège pour une matinée de cours. L'albinos eu été obligé de se lever pour allez préparer le petit déjeuner. Daisuke et Usagi s'assirent à leur place alors que la petite rose alla prendre le jus d'orange dans le frigo.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire votre petit déjeuner ? Questionna le père avec une tête dépité, Daisuke peut très bien vous le faire.

- Je le ferais quand Fuyumi sera en âge de manger comme nous. Dit simplement son fils ainé en servant le jus de fruit, et à ce que je me souvienne c'est toi le père, papa. L'homme de la maison.

- C'est vrai ça ! Tu te plaignais toujours que tu n'avais jamais de temps pour toi, maintenant que c'est fait. Au boulot ! S'exclama la jeune vampirette.

- Toi un jour je vais t'attacher par les pieds et te laisser suspendu à la cave, la tête en bas. Menaça Hidan en pointant de sa spatule sa fillette aux yeux rubis, je comprends jamais rien.

- Par rapport à quoi papa ? Demanda Kotoko étonnée du fait qu'il soit stupéfait.

- Aux yeux de ta sœur.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mes yeux. S'écria Usagi prête à envoyer une réponse sanglante, j'aime mes yeux et je ne les donnerais pas. Toi, le père ignare, fait les pancakes, et que ça saute !

L'homme était amusé. Ce qu'il pouvait adorer quand sa fille vampire montait sur ses grands chevaux. Déjà huit ans et elle se prenait pour une dure de dure. Quand il pense que c'est elle qui a absorbé toute la timidité et la naïveté de sa mère, Hidan se demande où elle avait bien pût stocker tout cela. Il regarda, d'un œil discret sa deuxième fille. Kotoko était douce, et serviable. Mais pour une chose qu'il ignorait, aucun garçon ne voulait d'elle pour compagne. En même temps, elle aussi avait huit ans, il n'était pas presser de voir ses trois filles grandirent, avoir des relations, des enfants, un mariage et une belle vie heureuse. Non ! Il n'imaginerait pas sa petite princesse dans les bras d'un drogué ou d'un alcoolique ! S'il le fallait, ce serait lui-même qui irait cherche un homme un vrai pour sa Fuyumi adorée.

- Papa...Appela le brun, papa, ça commence à sentir le griller.

- Ah mince ! Fit l'albinos en retournant la crêpe, un peu plus et tout aurait été noir.

- Tu nous avais caché que tu savais cuisiner. Annonça Usagi qui avait croisé ses bras sur la table et poser sa tête dessus, maman est au courant que tu prends des cours particuliers ?

- Je n'ai eu aucun cours fille ingrate. Je suis exactement les mêmes émissions que votre mère, lis les même livres de recettes qu'elle. Alors je peux très bien faire un petit déjeuner sans me bruler les doigts.

- Grmph ! Bouda le lapin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois enfants avaient tout manger. Bien qu'elle boudât encore son père, Usagi le félicita pour ce délicieux petit déjeuner. Pour l'en remercier, Hidan frotta sa main dans les cheveux argentés de sa fille qui s'excitait en secouant les bras. Mais elle se calma en sentant les lèvres de son père sur son front.

- Je vais vous emmené au collège, allez finir de vous préparer. Annonça Hidan alors que son petit vampire était encore sous le choc, Usagi, remue tes fesses. Va au moins mettre tes souliers.

Lui tirant la langue, la lapine alla quand même faire ce que lui demandait son père. Elle se toucha le front en pensant que son père était bizarre ce matin. Puis elle eut une tête dépitée. ; Il n'y avait pas que ce matin qu'il était bizarre, il était né bizarre.

Midi:

Ayant ses enfants au collège jusqu'à une heure, Hidan commençait à faire ses corvées. Kazuaki s'amusait à aider son père alors que Fuyumi était sur un transat pour bébé, à mâchouiller une peluche lapin par l'oreille.

- Fais attention à ne pas te faire mal, Kazuaki, les aspirateurs peuvent être dangereux. Avertit l'albinos en remontant les chaises sur la table.

- D'accord, papa. Dit de sa petite voix Kazuaki, mais et si l'aspirateur me fait du mal ?

- Alors, il aura affaire à moi ! Sourit Hidan en prenant son fils dans ses bras et lui posant un bisou sur la joue. Allez, au travail !

- Haii ! S'exclama le mauve en une pose maladroite du garde à vous.

Faisant de son mieux, Kazuaki leva le manche de l'aspirateur aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Le regardant faire, Hidan en fut amusé, il se demandait même pourquoi son fils faisait comme cela.

- C'est pour pas que l'aspirateur me fasse de mal ! Dit simplement Kazuaki en le passant derrière le canapé.

Hidan éclata d'un rire grave en continuant de son côté à faire sa corvée. Étant plus grand, il se permettait de laver tout ce qui était en hauteur. Arrivant pour passer l'aspirateur dans la cuisine, le petit mauve vit son père seulement vêtu de son training. Kazuaki le vit se tourner et il vit pour la première fois la musculature de son père.

- Papa !

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu es plein de muscle ? Demanda innocemment le petit garçon.

- C'est parce que je suis un homme.

- Moi aussi ! Annonça fièrement Kazuaki en bombant le torse, mais moi je ne suis pas musclée.

- Tu as encore le temps petit homme. Pour avoir des muscles faut s'entraîner dur !

- Nii-san fait de l'aïkido, il s'entraîne mais n'est pas musclé, pourquoi ?

- C'est différent Kazuaki, ton frère fait un sport pour défendre les plus faibles qui sont dans le besoin, tu seras aussi dans le besoin et ton frère accourra pour t'aider !

- Comme Superman ! S'extasia le jeune garçon dont les yeux noirs brillaient.

- Oui, mais sans voler !

Le petit cria de joie pour ensuite continuer sa corvée. Une fois le ménage fini, le petit mauve était fatigué. Hidan préparait le déjeuner et en attendant que ses trois ainés entrent du collège, il attrapa ses deux derniers pour monter dans la salle de bain. Kazuaki courut vers la grande baignoire qui faisait penser à une piscine miniature. Celle-ci avait été faite pour accueillir au moins quatre personnes dans le bain. Une fois l'eau chaude et froide mélangées, le petit garçon y mît le savon de bain de son père; une belle odeur de musc sauvage.

- Allez ! Tout le monde à l'eau. Annonça l'homme en enlevant les vêtements de son fils et le petit pyjama de sa fille, Tiens-la, le temps que j'enlève mes affaires.

Le petit garçon tint maladroitement sa petite sœur pendant que son père se déshabillait. Kazuaki se poussa un peu et son père entra dans l'eau chaude. Hidan reprit sa fille, un bras sous la tête et le dos, de l'autre, il mouilla le petit corps avec une éponge adéquate. La petite Fuyumi rigolait et Kazuaki l'observait.

- Papa !

- Que se passe-t-il fils ?

- Pourquoi les bébés sont si fragiles ? Questionna le jeune garçon, et pourquoi ils pleurent tout le temps ?

- Vois-tu Kazuaki, les bébés sont fragiles parce que leur os ne sont pas encore tout à fait formés. Toi aussi tu étais fragile quand tu n'avais que deux mois.

- Et je le suis encore ! Dit fièrement le mauve en bombant son petit torse, ma mama s'occupe de moi !

- Oui, mama t'aime, ainsi que Kotoko, Usagi et Daisuke.

- Et Fuyumi aussi.

- Oui...même la petite princesse a l'amour de sa maman.

- Mama...Hoqueta Kazuaki, pourquoi elle ne revient pas ?

Hidan se le demandait aussi. Hier, elle avait appelé et aujourd'hui non, il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé un autre homme, car là, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

**Midi :**

À une heure et quart, ses trois enfants rentrèrent en compagnie de Yoshihiro. Celui-ci tenait dans ses bras une fillette de trois ans, aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus.

- Bonjours mon ami ! Salua le nouvel arrivant, tu as vu ! Nous avons été abandonnés de nos femmes adorées !

- Ouais ! Elles nous ont laissé à notre triste sort ! Compatit Hidan en serrant la main de l'ami de sa femme, alors ? Tout se passe bien avec Takara-Tsubasa ?

- C'est un vrai p'tit diable ma fifille ! Elle ne m'écoute même pas.

- Imagine la, plus grande et fréquentant des garçons.

- Ça jamais ! Moi vivant ! Ma petite plume ne quittera pas le cocon familial tant qu'elle n'aura pas 25 ans.

- Je suis bien content qu'à l'époque, ces lois-là n'existaient pas. Dit subitement le No Sato, tu imagines ce que cela aurait donné ? Nos femmes n'auraient jamais eu nos enfants.

- Moui. Fit songeur Yoshihiro, bon, je vais y aller. Ashihei attend dans la voiture et il faut encore que je m'occupe du ménage et du déjeuner. J'ai le ventre qui crie famine.

Hidan salua l'homme aux cheveux noir bleuté retenus en une queue basse et dont les yeux sont bleus comme l'océan. L'albinos se demandait comment une femme aux cheveux rouge pâle et aux yeux vert pâle comme Maho, avait pût avoir un enfant avec les yeux et les cheveux bleus ! Il en avait suggérer qu'il s'était trompé à la maternité mais la rouquine lui avait dit que c'était bien sa fille.

- Je comprends rien à ce merdiez sur la génétique. Soupira l'albinos pour ensuite allez rejoindre ses enfants dans la cuisines, bien, on va pouvoir manger. Tout le monde à table.

Installant Fuyumi dans son parc, Hidan remarqua qu'Usagi était rêveuse, Daisuke qui était non loin et qui lisait un roman, regarda du coin de l'œil sa sœur, lui faisant comprendre de changer de comportement si elle ne voulait pas se faire questionner. Mais cela fut trop tard, car une fois le petit fruit hivernal au milieu de ses jouets, Hidan demanda au vampire, pourquoi était-elle si heureuse.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, papa ! Fit remarquer la jeune fille, je n'ai pas à te dire pourquoi je sui heureuse.

- Comment cela ça ne me regarde pas ? Répéta l'albinos choquée mais en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, tu es ma fille. Je suis responsable de toi, alors tu peux très bien me dire ce que tu as.

- Tu es peut-être mon père, mais cela ne te donne pas tout les droits ! Se rebella l'argentée, si maman serait la, j'en aurais parlé avec elle. En attendant, je ne veux rien te dire.

Énerver du fait qu'elle lui réponde toujours, Hidan gifla sa fille qui en était étonné. Elle le foudroyait du regard mais il n'y fit pas attention, et pour la première fois, Usagi fut impressionner par la taille de géant que son père avait.

- Je ne supporterais plus que tu me répondes Usagi. Ta mère n'est pas la et je m'en désole. Temps que tu ne prendras pas ta vie en main, je devrais savoir chaque pas que tu feras. Même si je ne le montre pas, je vous aime. Vous êtes mes enfants, et il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire des bêtises dans mon dos. Est-ce clair ?

Le lapin baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle était allez trop loin. Son père pouvait être gentil, mais il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Inspirant, Hidan alla en direction de la cuisine et annonça que le diner allait refroidir. Daisuke passa un bras sur les épaules de sa jeune sœur rebelle pour la guidé jusqu'à la cuisine. Kotoko installa Kazuaki sur sa chaise, le petit mauve était sur ses genoux tellement il était petit.

- Kazuaki, assis-toi correctement s'il te plait. Ordonna l'albinos mâle avec gentillesse, nous allons pouvoir manger.

- Manger, manger, manger ! S'exclama le petit garçon en tapant des mains assit sur les coussins que sa grande sœur lui avait apportés, Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?

- Du Hachi-Parmentier.

- Heureusement que personne n'est végétarien. Rit la petite rose en tendant l'assiette de son petit frère, Maman adore se plat en plus. Sourit-elle avant de remarqué que Kazuaki était triste, Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe p'tit frère ?

- Mama me manque ! Hoqueta-t-il avec de petite larme aux yeux.

A se moment là, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Daisuke se leva pendant que son père servait le diner et il décrocha. La voix cristalline de sa mère lui parvient aux oreilles et il eut un sourire avant d'appeler tout le monde.

- M'man, tu compte revenir quand ! Demanda Usagi en ayant prit le téléphone des mains de son ainé, tu nous manque beaucoup.

- Vous aussi mes chéris. Et je vous inquiétez pas, je rentrerais dans deux semaines ou plus.

- Allez vous assoir, je vais lui parler. Annonça Hidan en enlevant le combiner des mains de son petit vampire qui grogna, Va t'assoir, dépêche-toi !

- Hai, Hai !

L'albinos regarda sa fille, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle. Usagi lui répondait toujours, alors qu'il lui demandait parfois avec gentillesse de faire quelque chose. Etait-ce Ashihei qui la rendait comme cela ? Il ne voulait pas lui dire de ne plus le voir, sinon elle le détesterait et Hidan ne voulait pas ça. C'est en poussant un soupire qu'il mit le combiner à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda sa douce avec une voix inquiète, Usagi a fait une bêtise ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Yuu, elle n'a rien fait, c'est juste qu'elle se rebelle un peu trop et sa commence à m'énerver.

- Elle a obtenu le caractère de son père. Rit la tendre alors qu'il avait un sourire amuser, Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je rentrerais dans deux semaines au plus. Et à mon retour, nous irons au restaurant avec les enfants et nos amis.

- Ce serait génial !

- Il faut que j'y aille, Maho veut qu'on aille faire de la voile. Je t'embrasse.

Elle raccrocha et Hidan retourna s'asseoir à table pour manger avec ses enfants. Kotoko parlait joyeusement de sa journée, alors qu'Usagi marmonnait qu'elle aurait voulut rester avec Ashihei, Daisuke lui avait donné un coup sous la table pour qu'elle tienne sa langue mais le vampire ne se laissa pas faire, elle redonna un coup à son frère et cela fini en bataille sous la tête exaspérer du chef de famille et des rires de la petite dernière. Demain allait être encore plus mouvementé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Nounous

Le lundi, tous les enfants furent levé pour recommencer un nouveau jour de cours. Usagi avait enlevé sa elle miniature de son lit pour la changer et l'habiller chaudement. Daisuke prépara le petit déjeuner pour pouvoir laisser le temps à Hidan de se lever. Kotoko avait revêtu son uniforme et habillait son petit frère pour son école primaire. Kazuaki essayait d'arranger ses cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens.

- Attend petit-frère. Je vais te coiffer. Annonça la rose en prenant un peigne.

- Tu crois que maman va bientôt rentrée ? Demanda le petit mauve, moi je veux qu'elle rentre maintenant !

La jeune fille aussi voulait cela, mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Depuis qu'elle avait eut ses enfants, leur mère ne s'était pas amusé. De plus, Fuyumi lui prenait la plupart du temps toute son attention. Mais Kotoko s'avait que c'était parce qu'elle était encore un bébé.

À Sept heure trente, Hidan montra enfin le bous de son nez. Voyant tout ses enfants déjà près, il grogna.

- Encore l'école. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pût détester ça ! Grommela-t-il en se prenant vite un café, Fuyumi est prête ?

- Ouais, annonça la lapine en tenant dans les mains le transat de sa petite sœur.

- Tu devrais demander à Ringo-chan ou Elyon-san de venir garder Fuyumi le temps que tu sois au travail. Suggéra Daisuke alors que son père enfilait ses chaussures et prit ses clés, au moins comme cela se serait une personne de confiance qui garderait notre petite sœur.

L'albinos regarda son fils ainé. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas idiot, il téléphonera au deux amies de sa femme quand il rentrera. Il espérait que l'une d'entre elle acceptera.

- En voiture ! S'exclama l'homme, vous allez être en retard aussi non.

Tous s'installèrent à leur place, Fuyumi était derrière à côté de Kotoko qui avait son petit frère sur les genoux, Daisuke était à côté de son père. Après avoir vérifié si tout le monde était là, Hidan mît le contacte et partit pour l'école.

Quand il rentra chez lui à Huit heure et demi, la première chose que l'albinos fit, fut de prendre le combiner et de faire le numéro de son pote. Il était encore légèrement fatiguer, mais il devait vite reprendre le travail. Une voix grave décrocha et il reconnu Itachi.

- Salut vieux, est-ce que ta petite femme est là ? Demanda l'argentée en regardant le calendrier en face de lui, j'aurais besoin de lui parler.

- Je te l'appelle.

Entendant la voix du brun de l'autre côté de l'appareil appeler sa femme, Hidan se demandait comment cela se faisait-il que ses Uchiwa vivaient dans un aussi grand manoir. En même temps, c'était la tradition de cette famille.

- Allô ! Hidan ! Fit une voix excite mais qui faisait pensée à une voix d'enfant, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Salut la belle, je voudrais savoir, fais-tu quelque chose en se moment ?

- Non, pas que je saches. Je suis en congé pendant deux semaines.

- Génial !

- Pourquoi es-tu si content ? S'étonna la jeune femme de l'autre côté du combiner, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me demander.

- Je me suis trop absenté au boulot et il me faut une nounou pour Fuyumi. Daisuke m'avait alors proposé d'appeler soit Ringo, soit toi.

- Et pourquoi moi en premier.

- C'est le premier nom qui m'ait venu à l'esprit avant la brunette.

- Et donc tu veux que je garde Fuyumi !

- C'est cela même.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelque minute, puis Hidan entendit la jeune femme dire à son mari qu'elle allait chez Hidan pour garder Fuyumi. La voix d'un petit garçon parvient aux oreilles d'Hidan même s'il était loin.

- J'peux venir avec toi m'man ?

- Je demande. Répondit-elle avant de reparler à l'albinos, Hidan, cela ne te dérange pas que j'ai mon troisième fils avec moi ?

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a juste une grosse grippe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta Fuyumi ne sera pas contaminer.

Rigolant, l'argenté lui annonça que c'était OK. Une fois raccroché, il alla installer sa fille dans son parc en attendant qu'Elyon arrive avec son fils lumière.

À Neuf heure et quart, la dénommée Elyon arriva tenant par la main un petit garçon aux cheveux décolorer, la frange était noir alors que le reste des cheveux était blanc comme neige, exactement comme la mère. Il accueillit avec un grand sourire la jeune femme qui faisait quelque tête de moins que lui.

- Yo ! Alors où est le bébé ! Sourit Elyon en entrant dans la maison de l'argenté, dis bonjour Raito.

Le petit garçon toussa avant de se courber en disant le mot « Bonjour » dans le japonais de leur tradition. Hidan n'eut pas besoin de faire visiter la villa à la neige, car celle-ci la connaissait déjà. Il laissa donc son chez lui et sa fille entre les mains de la petite albinos et de son fils.

Une fois qu'Hidan fut partit, Elyon installa son fils sur le sofa. Quand se n'était pas chez Akio qu'elle allait, c'était chez son père, quand se n'était pas son père s'était chez Ringo, puis Maho et pour finir Yuuki. Ce qui amusait la neige aux pierres précieuse, fut qu'à chaque fois qu'elle allait chez une de ses amies, un de ses enfants voulaient venir aussi. Et pour une raison inconnu, c'était Raito qui voulait l'accompagner à chaque fois chez la jeune rose.

- Tiens ma lumière. Dit-elle à son fils en lui tendant un verre d'eau avec des comprimées, le temps que je faces un peu de ménage, tu surveilles la petite ?

- Oui.

- Merci mon chéri.

Elle monta à l'étage pour ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets pour pouvoir mieux aérer les chambres. En bas, la jeune lumière était à genoux devant le transat du bébé, il souriait en jouant avec elle. Fuyumi lui agrippait le doigt et il secoua la main comme une petite poignée de main. Le jeune garçon toussa en portant sa main libre à sa bouche, tellement sa toux était forte, qu'on pouvait croire qu'il allait s'étouffé. Mais elle se calma et il essuya sa main sur son pantalon.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs ? Sourit le jeune Uchiwa en reprenant son jeu favoris qui était de jouer avec les petits mains du bébé, Tu n'as jamais entendu quelqu'un tousser ?

Comme pour dire non, Fuyumi rigola en secouant un peu fortement la main, bien que ce ne soit pas méchant, puis elle délaissa le doigt pour mâchouiller son poing. Raito vit sa tétine sur la table basse, il se leva et alla la rincer à levier avant de revenir dans le salon et la placer dans la bouche de la petite.

À midi, les jeunes Natsumi rentrèrent chez eux. Quand la lapine vit la Blanco vers sa mette sœur, elle fronça les sourcils. Kazuaki était content de voir son copain et alla vers lui.

- Raito ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda avec un grand sourire le petit mauve, pourquoi tu n'étais pas en classe.

- Maman a deux semaines de congé et je suis malade.

- Oh ! Tu vas rester deux semaines chez toi ?

- Non, dans deux jours maman me renvoie à l'école.

- Tu viens ! On va jouer ! Fit Kazuaki en tirant sur la manche de son ami qui était toujours devant le transat de Fuyumi, ne t'inquiète pas, Dai-nii-san et Usagi-nee vont s'occuper de Fuyumi !

À contrecœur, le jeune Uchiwa se leva pour allez dans la chambre du petit Natsumi. Daisuke s'approcha de sa petite sœur qui bougeait jambe et bras en ayant reconnu son grand-frère.

- Tu peux préparer son biberon Usagi s'il te plait ! Demanda poliment le brun en sortant le bébé de son siège, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- J'n'aime pas comment ce morveux fait avec Fuyumi ! Annonça le petit vampire en allant dans la cuisine, je n'aime pas comment il s'amuse avec elle.

- Tu n'as pas fini de rouspété la frangine ! Grogna le brun alors que le nourrisson commençait à gigoté pour avoir son repas, la petite commence à avoir faim.

Comme pour confirmer son grand-frère adorer, la petite albinos commença à pleurer bruyamment. Usagi avait à peine mit le biberon dans l'eau bouillante que Daisuke la pressa en secouant doucement sa sœur pour la calmé. Mais le bébé ne se calmait pas, elle pleura encore et le jeune garçon aux yeux de faucon soupira en faisant légèrement une grimace. Elle allait lui crever les tympans à crier comme cela.

De la chambre du mauve, le jeune Uchiwa entendit la petite No Sato pleurer. Le plus fragile des Natsumi lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait faim, et avec une tête interrogative, il demanda pourquoi les bébés devaient toujours manger.

- Maman m'avait dit un jour que si les bébés mangeaient beaucoup, c'était pour grandir plus vite. Répondit la lumière, tu viens j'ai faim.

- Moi aussi, est-ce que Ely-Oba-chan a fait quelque chose à manger ? Demanda le petit mauve sans se rendre compte qu'au lieu du mot « Tante », il avait dit le mot « grand-mère ».

- Je ne sais pas. Attend, on va allez lui demander.

Le blanco et le petit violet descendirent doucement mais rapidement les escaliers. Quand ils furent dans le salon, Elyon tenait Fuyumi dans ses bras et lui donnait son biberon. Daisuke et Usagi étaient dans leur coin à pleurer faussement du fait que leur petite sœur ne voulait pas que eux, sa famille lui donne à manger.

- Ah ! Mon cœur, tu veux bien finir de donner le biberon à la petite, il faut quand même que je vous face à mangé ! S'exclama l'ange, et puis, faut encore que j'appelle ton père.

- D'accord, mama ! fit le jeune Uchiwa en prenant maladroitement le bébé mais en allant s'asseoir sur le sofa, elle est lourde.

- C'est parce que t'es qu'un morveux ! S'écria Usagi qui se faisait tenir par sa jumelle, ne touche pas ma sœur.

- Hein ! Mais je ne fais que lui donner à mangé ! S'étonna le petit garçon aux cheveux blanc qui ne comprenait pas, pourquoi je ne devrais pas la touché.

- Arrête Usagi, il est petit et elle aussi. Tu vois trop le mal partout. Respire un peu !

La lapine fit ce que dit son frère. De plus, elle savait que quand Fuyumi serait grande, l'Uchiwa aura des vue sur elle. De plus, comme leurs mères étaient amies, ses deux enfants auront plus de chance de se voir plus d'une fois. Mais Usagi espérait que ce morveux ne s'approchera jamais de sa petite sœur chérie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Désagrément (partie 1)

**Matin :**

Les jours passèrent à grand pas. Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis la garde de Fuyumi part Elyon. Hidan était en week-end et recevait chez lui le meilleur ami de sa femme ; Yoshihiro avec son fils et sa fille. Le lapin argenté était exciter de pouvoir revoir son amoureux, son petit frère faisait du coloriage allonger sur le ventre. Daisuke lui, était installer sur le canapé un bouquin dans les mains en tailleur et Kotoko jouait avec Fuyumi. Quand il regarda ses enfants, l'homme se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas des devoirs ou autre à faire que rester assit sans rien faire pendant le week-end.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que resté assit sur vos royales postérieurs et rester figer comme des statues ? Demanda dans un froncement de sourcils le père, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, aidez moi avec le ménage.

- Moi faut que je termine se bouquin. Déclara Daisuke en montrant le petit libre à la trentaine de page, car après va falloir que j'en face un résumé bref mais précis.

- Et toi Kotoko, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'embêter ta sœur ?

- Je...J'ai des maths à faire.

- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fit brusquement Hidan en la faisant sursauté, va les faire.

- Mais...Je ne comprends rien à l'arithmétique !

- Alors demande à ta sœur.

- Je ne ferais pas mes devoirs avec cette nunuche ! S'excita Usagi faisant apparaitre une veine à son père et des larmes à sa jumelle, nan mais regarde là ! Elle chiale pour un rien.

- SA SUFFIT ! Cria l'argenté, Je ne veux voir personne dans le salon, tous dans vos chambres.

- Mais...

- MAINTENANT !

Surpris par le cri de leur père, tous les enfants sauf Fuyumi allèrent dans leur chambre. Kotoko et Usagi dans la même chambre, Daisuke et Kazuaki dans une autre. Personne n'avait une chambre pour lui, les deux garçons partageaient la même et les filles de même. Pour Fuyumi étant encore un bébé, elle dort dans son lit qui est dans la chambre de ses parents. L'argenté souffla enfin de soulagement avant de tombé sur son sofa et de pencher la tête en arrière, il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Avec un soupire las, il se leva du canapé et commença son travail.

**Quelque minute plus tard :**

Daisuke, son résumé à la main, sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Son père préparait le repas. Le brun calcula mentalement le nombre de personne qu'ils étaient. En comptant à part les enfants, il y avait dix adultes, plus les quatorze enfants, se qui fait un total de vingt quatre personnes. Autrement dit, la villa allait être très grande. De plus, Daisuke ne pût s'empêcher de pensé que son meilleur ami n'allait faire que s'énerver. Si Sasori était là en plus de Yoshihiro, la tentions allait chutée très bas.

- P'pa, tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda le faucon en posant son résumée sur le meuble du téléphone, tout seul tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Tu n'avais pas un devoir à faire ? Fit l'albinos les sourcils froncés.

- Je l'ai fini dans ma chambre.

- Et ton frère ?

- Il est assit sur la chauffeuse à regarder des photos de maman.

- Quant à tes sœurs ?

- Elles doivent s'occuper à leur manière, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elles. Dit Daisuke en relevant ses manches, bon, je vais t'aider.

L'albinos savait très bien que son fils ainé cuisinait divinement bien. Il se demandait même comment il serait dans le futur. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que se petit garçon aux yeux faucon saurait très bien protéger ses sœurs et son frère. Avec un sourire confiant, Hidan finissait de préparer son regard avec l'aide de son fils.

**Midi:**

À une heure moins le quart, la famille No Sabaku et Uchiwa arrivèrent ensemble. Daisuke avait ouvert la porte et souriait à la jeune fille qui était devant lui. Ses cheveux longs étaient de couleur rouge, ses yeux en amande étaient de couleur vert clair, beaucoup de personne croyait que le père et la fille étaient aveugle, mais ce n'était que leur imagination; Ils voyaient aussi bien que les lynx.

Les deux amis du Natsumi furent un peu jaloux. Deux bruns, même mentalité, mais pas même physiques. L'un avait les cheveux longs attaché bas, l'autre des cheveux mi-long qui lui tombait devant les yeux. L'un était le frère jumeau, l'autre le cousin très éloigner.

- Bonjour à toi Hanabi ! Fit-il courtois en lui faisant un baise main faisant ainsi rougir la jeune fille, Bonjour à vous aussi les gars !

- Lâche ma sœur ! Dit le brun aux cheveux mi-longs.

- Mais je ne fais que dire bonjour.

C'était un de ses jeux préférer, faire enrager ses deux jeunes amis quand il s'agit de la personne importante à leurs yeux. Mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il fit la bise aux autres femmes et serra la main comme un grand aux hommes. Quand tous entrèrent, Daisuke remarqua un garçon accroché au haut d'Hanabi. Il en déduisit que ce devait être Eikō le fils de Ringo. Vers celle-ci se trouvait justement un petit garçon de l'âge de Kazuaki, les cheveux longs et noirs. Il tenait le pantalon de son père, alors que sa mère portait un transat double. Hidan arriva flanqué de son jeune fils et de ses filles.

- Salut les gars ! Sourit l'argenté, vous êtes en avances. Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

- Hidan ? Appela la brune.

- Oui !

- Où puis-je installer mes bébés ? Demanda-t-elle en levant son transat double.

- Suis-moi.

La jeune femme le suivit jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Fuyumi était dans son lit et un parc y était installer. Ringo demanda si elle pouvait mettre ses enfants dedans, ce que l'albinos lui répondit par l'affirmatif.

À une heure et quart, il ne manquait que Yoshihiro à arrivé. Hidan avait sa fille rebelle à son côté, celle-ci se dandinait un pied sur l'autre. Akemi et Fubuki étaient dans le jardin avec Eiji, mais Usagi ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire que son amoureux ne pourra pas se retenir face à Sasori ou le petit blond.

- Tu as compris Usagi, il ne faut pas qu'Ashihei voit Eiji avant le repart. Je ne veux pas de bagarre qui pourrait tourner mal.

- J'ai compris !

La sonnerie retentit, les deux argentés inspiraient en synchronisation, et l'adulte ouvrit. Yoshihiro avait une tête dépité alors que sa fille était sur son dos à faire la cowgirl.

- Pourquoi les petites filles désobéissent-elles toujours à leurs parents ? Demanda-t-il en faisant descendre sa fille, Et pourquoi elle obéit toujours à sa mère et pas à moi !

- C'est la même chose avec mes enfants.

- Hey ! S'indigna le vampire qui était juste à côté de son père. Tu viens Ashihei, Daisuke t'attend en haut !

Le jeune garçon sourit au petit vampire qui eut quelque rougeur, avant de lui prendre la main. Ashihei regardait son dos, les longs cheveux argentés de Usagi étaient tresser avec une queue basse. Le rouge poussa un soupire inaudible, pourquoi était-il amoureux d'une fille qui pouvait être sa sœur ? Quand ils montèrent les escaliers, le jeune garçon remarqua une silhouette familière. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, secouant la tête, il alla retrouver son meilleur ami qui était dans sa chambre à jouer à la console.

Usagi sautilla pour la énième fois, les deux jeunes garçons avaient encore une fois perdu contre elle à une course de voiture ou encore à un jeu de combat. Bien entendu, Daisuke était déprimé, c'était une honte de se faire battre par une fille, si en plus c'est sa petite sœur. Ashihei, quant à lui, affichait un petit sourire sadique.

- Tu devrais arrêtée de s'exciter. Fit narquois le rouge, de plus, y a rien qui apparaît !

La jeune vampirisa sut de quoi son amoureux voulait parler. Aussi s'arrêta-t-elle de crier sa victoire pour tournée un regard noir malgré ses magnifique rubis dans les yeux.

- T'as dis quoi là ?

- Que t'es pas du tout formé comme une femme.

- Hey ! Je te rappel que je n'ai que huit ans. S'énervait-t-elle, mes formes apparaitrons bien plis tard.

- Ouais, bien plus tard. Mais le jour où tu auras de gros seins, viens me voir.

Énervée et humiliée, la lapine argentée foudroya son amoureux avant de lui assignée un fulgurant coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le jeune roux glissa sur sa main et se cogna la tête sur le sol couvert de moquette.

- J'te déteste Ashihei No Akasuna. S'écria-t-elle, puisse jamais revenir vers toi de toute ma vie !

Elle tourna le dos, trop fière pour pleurer devant son frère et celui qu'elle aimait. Usagi sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, Kotoko était devant elle, un visage triste, mais les yeux compatissant, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ! S'exclama la vampire en allant dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas besoin du soutient d'une pleurnicharde comme toi.

Mais la jeune rose suivit son ainée. Elle la consolait que rarement, mais elle savait que la, Usagi avait besoin de sa jumelle et pas que pour les taquineries méchantes qu'elle lui disait, mais pour son amour fraternel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Désagrément (partie 2)

**13h30:**

Hidan était obligé de s'avouer que son idée était vraiment...ridicule. Comment avait-il put oublier que Yoshihiro et Sasori ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Que Ashihei ne pouvait pas voir son frère et qu'en plus de cela...Itachi avait puni son troisième fils, car celui-ci avait cassé un vase de Yuuki qui lui était envoyé de sa grand-mère au Mexique. L'argenté sentait encore une autre tension à sa droite. Tournant la tête, il remarqua que sa rebelle de fille foudroyait Ashihei du regard. Takara-Tsubasa était tranquillement en train de jouer avec ses couverts, Gaara était exactement assit à côté de sa femme qui était justement assise à côté de la petite bleue. Ringo retira les couverts des mains de la fillette en lui disant de ne pas trop faire de bruit, car des bébés étaient en train de dormir.

- Bon, on ne va pas rester le ventre vide, qui je sers ! Annonça Hidan en s'exclamant comme un bon hôte, servez-vous, on se croirait dans un buffet moyenâgeux.

- Usagi, donne ton assiette ! Intima le brun aux yeux faucon.

- Les invités d'abord. Grogna-t-elle en montrant du menton Hanabi gêné assise au côté de Daisuke et Akemi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Sourit-il en prenant l'assiette de la petite rouge et se levant, Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me dire quelle quantité vous mettre ?

- D-deux cuillères...s'il te plait ! Répondit gêner la jeune No Sabaku qui récupéra son assiette avec un sourire, merci Daisuke.

À sa gauche, Akemi serra les dents en lançant un regard noir au jeune Natsumi. Ce jeune Uchiwa était fou amoureux de la petite No Sabaku, mais il ne s'était pas encore déclaré. Le père de la fillette surveillait de son côté son jeune fils de cinq ans manger sur les genoux de sa mère. Il en soupira, Hachimitsu n'a jamais pût manger seul sur une chaise, toujours sur les genoux de sa mère.

Uryu mangeait la petite part qu'il avait dans son assiette, quand, en levant les yeux, il croisa la jeune bleue du regard. Celle-ci balançait gaiement les pieds en mangeant sa viande que son père venait de lui couper en petit morceau. Takara dû remarquer le regard de l'Uchiwa, car, fourchette en bouche elle orienta ses iris bleus vers les onyx du jeune garçon. Au début, elle qui montrait un visage amusée ou autre, affala ses épaules pour avoir une tête dépité. Elle retira le couvert de sa bouche et tira la langue à l'Uchiwa, avant de reprendre là où elle avait laissé son repas.

Le dessert arriva enfin, Ashihei n'en pouvait plus, son géniteur était assit en face de lui, son frère à côté de son père et Deidara de l'autre côté du petit blond. Quand il voyait cela, le jeune rouge avait une extrême envie de vomir. Yoshihiro était occupé avec sa petite sœur et vers le bous de table, il sentait encore le regard plein d'électricité de celle qu'il aimait.

Itachi regardait son fils ainé serrer les poings sous la table quand Daisuke faisait le joli cœur avec Hanabi. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Natsumi faisait cela avec courtoisie qu'avec amour; ce n'était que pour faire rire la jeune No Sabaku qui était parfois avec un visage neutre comme son père.

Raito se leva de table pour allez au WC, sa mère l'y accompagna bien qu'il eut protesté avec une certaine petite gêne qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Les toilettes étaient au bous du couloir et pour cela, il fallait passer devant la chambre à coucher. Tournant vite fait la tête, la lumière vît Fuyumi battre des pieds et des mains avec un hochet coincé dans sa petite main. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle de réveiller, les deux bébés No Sabaku suçaient leur tétine en se frottant les yeux.

- Va aux toilettes mon chéri, je vais prévenir le papa et la maman de ses bébés.

- D'accord !

Quand sa mère était partie, Raito alla vers Fuyumi, manque de peau, une envie pressente lui fit rappeler qu'il devait aller au petit coin avant. Il fût parti en courant en laissant la porte ouverte et alla droit dans les cabinets. Le bébé aux cheveux argentés mâchouillait son hochait quand son père la prît dans ses bras. Les petits yeux rubis étaient posés sur une forme ronde accrochée à un fil argent. La vision des bébés n'était pas encore tout à fait claire, mais la petite No Sato pouvait reconnaitre ses parents, comme un cheval connaissant son cavalier.

- Ils doivent avoir faim ! Annonça la brunette en prenant ses enfants, va faire le biberon de ta fille.

- Et toi ? Demanda Hidan, tu n'y vas pas ?

- Moi ! Mais je les nourris avec «ça» ! Déclara Ringo en montrant sa poitrine ferme, il y en aura suffisamment pour deux. J'ai bien nourri mes trois premiers avec le lait maternel.

- Et Eikō ?

- C'est autre chose, Obito l'avait habitué au lait en poudre. Je n'étais pas souvent là-bas donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui donner le sein.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- J'avais déjà essayé, mais Eikō avait recraché la petite gorgé qu'il avait ingurgitée.

L'albinos était suspect, il baissa les yeux sur sa propre fille qui commençait à protester de son ventre vide. Il sortait de la chambre pour laisser de lien d'une mère avec sa progéniture se faire. Il se souvenait que Yuuki aussi donnait le sein aux jumelles. Kazuaki qui était le plus fragile de tous les bébés, mangeait plus que ses soeurs. Sa femme avait eu un grave problème quand son neuvième mois de grossesse avec Kazuaki était arrivée. Bien avant qu'elle ne perde les eaux, un chauffard leur était rentré dedans. Mais secouant la tête, Hidan chassa les images rouges qu'il voyait; Yuuki avait perdu les eaux, mais en plus de cela, du sang s'échappait de ses cuisses, la faisant crier de douleur. Hidan n'avait pas cherché, il avait arrêté une voiture en expliquant ce qui se passait et le chauffeur les avait emmenés à l'hôpital.

La naissance de Kazuaki était la pire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Sa femme criait comme si sa vie était en danger. Plus de trois sages-femmes étaient sur Yuuki à appuyer sur son ventre, quatre médecins essayaient d'aspirer le sang qui coulait d'entre les jambes de la rose, dont un qui lui encourageait à pousser et un deuxième qui surveillait la fréquence cardiaque du bébé. La pauvre jeune femme était tellement livide qu'ils ont pratiquée une césarienne de toute urgence. D'une, la jeune maman n'avait plus d'énergie et elle était tombée dans les pommes et de deux, le rythme cardiaque du bébé commençait à chuté. Une heure après, le petit était en couveuse en prenant les forces que sa mère auraient pût lui donner.

**13h45:**

Une fois qu'il lui eut rempli le ventre de sa fille, Hidan la vît aller de bras en bras. Mais celui qui la gardait le plus était son parrain maternel. Yoshihiro ne se lassait pas d'avoir le bébé dans ses bras.

- C'est fou comment grandissent les enfants ? Lança le brun aux yeux bleus, pas plus tard qu'hier, je regardais les photos bébé de Takara et la revoir bébé dans ses couches ma fait voir qu'elle est devenue un vrai petit monstre ! Pleura faussement le prince.

- Pas étonnant quand on voit qui est le père. Trancha neutre Sasori en recevant ensuite un coup de coude de son amant, Quoi !

- Tu es exécrable !

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

- Alors, j'imagine que mon fils est dans le même bateau ! Sourit l'Akinobu, car si ma fille est un monstre, mon fils est un diable.

Sasori fronça les sourcils. Ce type n'avait pas de fils, de qui diable...Les yeux écarquillés, le rouge regarda d'abord son «fils» ainé avant de reporter son attention sur Yoshihiro.

- Il n'est pas ton fils ! Déclara froidement le rouge en retenant sa colère envers le mari de sa compagne, il ne porte pas ton nom.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas oublier qui est le salop qui a abandonné maman. Annonça Ashihei en faisant taire et son géniteur et son père adoptif.

Les deux hommes continuèrent se lancer encore des éclaires, alors qu'Usagi récupéra sa sœur sans regarder Ashihei qui eut un regard sans expression en la voyant l'éviter encore plus. Le jeune rouquin sortie de table pour mettre ses choses au clair.

Dansant avec Fuyumi dans ses bras, la lapine argentée ruminait encore de ce qu'Ashihei lui avait balancé. Devant le miroir sur pied de sa chambre, Usagi tira sur le haut de son chemisier pour regarder sa poitrine. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge en voyant qu'elle n'était pas aussi plate qu'il le disait. D'accord ses formes n'étaient pas complètement formées, mais elle avait quand même mal aux tétons qui étaient sur son buste.

- Tu regardes ton corps maintenant ?

Sursautant, la vampire serra un sa soeur contre son buste. Ashihei était adossé au cadre de porte, une jambe fléchit et les bras croisés contre son torse. Usagi fit comme-ci elle ne l'avait pas vue, elle coucha le bébé dans le petit lit aménagé dans la chambre des jumelles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le lapin froidement en sortant de la chambre, je ne veux même plus te parler.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ?

Rouge, Usagi donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit rire le No Akasuna. Celui-ci la suivie jusqu'au jardin où elle alla vers une cabane identique à celle qu'on utilise pour mettre les outils de jardinages.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama le rouge en regardant l'habitacle, une cabane ?

- Maman et papa nous l'ont aménagés comme une chambre. Regarde.

Quand la porte fut grande ouverte, Ashihei pût voir comment était l'intérieur. Un grand lit en métal gris et aux couvertures bleus étaient au centre du segment de la maisonnette près du mur. Un lustre original beige et rouge jetait des ombres en nuages sur les tapisseries au dessin de jungle. Un tapis blanc rectangulaire eut été installé sur la moquette couleur sable du sol. Un canapé, marron beige était près d'une fenêtre avec une télévision sur un petit meuble bas. Des tableaux trônaient les murs; peint, photo, paysage, portrait... Aux fenêtres, le jeune homme remarqua des rideaux verts émeraude, avec une broderie sur chaque tissu.

- C'est très accueillant ! Mais...les tableaux de portrait, ce n'est pas...

- Si, dit sans joie Usagi, c'est l'oeuvre de cette nunuche d'Uchiwa ! Grr ce que je peux la détester alors celle-là !

S'approchant un peu plus, Ashihei détailla l'oeuvre de Yuki Uchiwa. Il y avait trois genres de portrait; un passé, un présent et un futur. Celui du passé représentait Hidan et Yuuki avec Daisuke quand les deux premiers étaient encore des étudiants, les traits montraient très clairement que c'était devant le lycée Namikaze, qui est situé en campagne. La robe de Yuuki qui était en réalité un kimono, était de couleur rose aux papillons rouge écarlate. Hidan portait un yukata gris/kaki et une petite ceinture mauve pâle, un bras du jeune homme était sur l'épaule de la rose alors que l'autre était dans l'habit. Quand Ashihei baissa les yeux, il vit que Yuuki avait dans la main gauche un morceau de papier enrouler comme un parchemin avec un ruban dessus et qu'à son bras droit, un petit garçon y était pendu avec un grand sourire; ses cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux jaunes faucon ne choquèrent pas le rouge.

- C'est un portrait dessiné à partir d'une vieille photo. Déclara Usagi en regardant le premier portrait. Papa et maman se souvenait encore de la couleur de leurs vêtements et du nom exacte avec le slogan de leur lycée.

- Et c'est quoi ce slogan ?

- «Pour trouvez la volonté, il faut persévérer» En gros l'excuse bidon pour qu'on devienne plus intelligent.

- Hm, hm.

Le jeune garçon contourna le lapin pour regarder le deuxième portrait. Celui-ci était le présent; dessinée en forma portrait de famille, mais dans le jardin des Natsumi: Ashihei reconnaissait les lilas qui trônaient autour de la verrière. Hidan avait toujours ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, il avait par contre les mains dans les poches et portait un costume noir; la cravate était détachée et sa chemise à moitié ouverte. En face du chef de famille, Daisuke avait un visage neutre, un bouquin dans la main droite, alors que la deuxième était dans ses cheveux pour lui dégager les yeux. À côté de l'argenté, Yuuki était accroupit avec ses filles dans ses bras. Usagi avait les bras croisés et un air du genre «me regarde pas ou je te frappe», alors que Kotoko avait un grand sourire et les doigts en V.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de te voir tiré une tête pareille ? Rigola Ashihei en regardant ensuite le dernier portrait, ah ! Le futur ?

- Maman voulait quelque chose d'original. Nunuche-san a alors dessiné ça. Maman aime beaucoup, moi perso, je ne verrais pas Fuyumi avec une coupe pareille !

Le roux regarda point par point le croquis et le dessin en lui-même. Hidan aura toujours la même coupe de cheveux, mais cette fois on le voit avec un des yukata comme sur le premier portrait, mais ses deux bras sont croisés à l'intérieur. Yuuki porta un kimono léger de couleur saumon aux fleurs de lotus rouge. Vers cette beauté, Ashihei reconnu Kotoko. Celle-ci avait les cheveux longs descendant jusqu'aux reins avec deux nattes; aucunement grossière, elle porte elle aussi, un yukata mais vert émeraude et elle a un sourire dont ses yeux sont fermés. De dos, ce fut Daisuke, il penchait la tête en arrière, ses yeux faucon aux pupilles fendues étaient neutre même quand il est jeune, ses cheveux lui viennent sur ses cils mais, la tête en arrière, ses cheveux en pétard donne un peu long. Ses jambes sont pliées et une fillette se tient à l'aide des genoux du brun. Son visage est endormit de même que ses yeux, dans sa bouche se trouve un bâton de sucette, mais Ashihei n'arrive pas à savoir s'il y avait le bonbon dessus ou non. Les cheveux argentée de la fillette encore bébé, étaient coiffés en chignon à baguette, son yukata était noir avec des papillons rouges rubis dessus. Le No Akasuna eut un sourire, mais ce qui l'étonna, fut l'image d'une jeune femme au visage neutre et aux yeux rubis, aux pupilles de chat. Ses cheveux étaient pire que ceux de Kotoko, il descendait directement jusqu'au bas-fesse; coiffé en une multitude de tresse qui formaient un chignon derrière le crâne, le reste terminait en une grosse tresse qui se trouvait sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Son kimono mettait très en valeur une ample poitrine, plus ou moins identique à celle de Ringo No Sabaku.

- Wouah ! Alors, là, si cette fille c'est toi dans quelque année, Wouah !

- Et ben quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Demanda Usagi en préparant son poing pour le frapper au ventre.

- Mais je la garderais, rien que pour moi ! Qui d'autre à part, Kotoko, Kazuaki, bref, ta famille et moi...qui d'autre pourrait supporter ton sale caractère ?

Le lapin ne réfléchit même pas. Son amoureux avait parfaitement raison, seul ses parents et ses frangins frangines, peuvent supporter son caractère. Les autres en ont peur ou ils n'essayent même pas de lui adresser la parole.

- Ouais, personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi ! Annonça fièrement la fillette.

- Je te donne entièrement raison.

- Mais au faite...pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivi ?

Ashihei s'arracha à la contemplation de la maisonnette pour fixer son vampire adorée, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, son père ouvrit la porte. Le roux remarquait qu'il était très en colère ce qui était vraiment très rare.

- Ashihei, dis au revoir. On rentre à la maison. Déclara énerver Yoshihiro, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce mec de toute ma vie !

- Que ce passe-t-il p'pa ? Fit le jeune No Akasuna en commençant -bien avant l'explication de son père- à serrer les poings.

- Ce Sasori m'énerve au plus haut point ! Comment ose-t-il dire que Maho est parti par ma faute !

Le regard du petit commença à s'animer d'une flamme de colère. Son père lui disait même, que Sasori prétendrait qu'elle serait mieux avec lui et qu'elle laisserait ses enfants derrières elle. Plus qu'en colère, Ashihei passa à côté de son père pour aller vers son géniteur à pas coursés.

Hidan avait écouté la dispute depuis le debout et en bon ami qu'il avait été, il avait répondu que Maho était mieux avec Yoshihiro que Sasori. Bien sûr, ce qu'il n'avait pas prédit, était le fait que le No Akasuna aurait filé un coup de poing magistral au prince. Itachi, Deidara, Gaara et lui, avaient stoppés les deux «combattant».

- Comme je l'avais dit, tu es irrécupérable Sasori ! Déclara vraiment sur les nerfs le blond adulte, Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours vouloir l'impossible ?

- La ferme Dei ! S'écria le rouge vraiment énervé, Si tu veux te prendre un coup toi aussi, il n'y a pas de problème !

- Alors, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'suis sûr que ça te plairait d'y passer tes nerfs.

- Me cherche pas blondinette. Cracha la No Akasuna entre ses dents, car tu risquerais de le payer très cher.

Une veine d'énervement était sur la joue du blond, à ses côtés, sa cousine calmait gentiment leur garçon qui tremblait sans pleurer. Ringo comprenait les enfants et elle savait qu'Eiji n'aimait pas quand ses parents se disputaient. Aussi, avait-il appris seul à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses devant les autres. Eikō était resté près de sa grande sœur qui l'avait sur ses genoux. Le jumeau de cette dernière et le cadet du milieu prouvaient une grande jalousie pour ce gamin qui n'était pas de leur famille. Akemi s'amusait de la réaction de son pote brun, mais par moment regardait Hanabi qui serrait son frère contre elle, avec un grand sourire, pour non seulement rendre jaloux son ainé, mais montré à Gaara qu'Eikō était son frère qu'il le veuille ou non.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Le retour

Deux semaines étaient passées après le diner organiser par Hidan. Celui-ci retournait régulièrement au travail, prenant parfois Ringo en Baby-setter pour faire garder sa fille. Depuis une semaine, l'argenté priait pour que revienne sa femme chérie. Et comme si le bon dieu lui avait accordé son attention, le téléphone avait sonnée pour ensuite entendre cette magnifique voix qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Mon astre ! Tu reviens quand ? Couina Hidan qui ne pouvait plus attendre, je vais mourir si tu ne reviens pas !

- En fin de semaine. Annonça la rose avec un petit rire, Maho a eu un accident, nous revenons Vendredi.

- Génial ! S'écria le religieux tout heureux.

- Notre départ se fait Vendredi, mais nous serons de retour Samedi.

- Tu viens de casser ma joie intégrale là. Moi qui me faisais un plaisir d'attendre que tu rentres vendredi pour t'avoir rien que pour moi !

Le rire cristallin de la petite princesse rose calma Hidan qui souriait. Cela allait faire pile un mois que Yuuki et Maho étaient partis. Et il n'y aura pas qu'Hidan qui sera content. Yoshihiro bondira sur sa femme dès qu'elle posera sa valise. Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, l'argenté raccrocha pour ensuite regarder l'heure; Elyon n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour garder la petite.

À neuf heures et quart, l'ange arriva avec son fils lumière. Celui-ci salua tout le monde avant de se faire tirer par Kazuaki qui était super excitée.

- Bon j'y vais. Annonça Hidan en faisant la bise à ses gosses et à la jeune femme qui était arrivée. Yuuki a appelé, elle revient samedi.

- Génial ! S'exclama Elyon toute contente, on va pouvoir sortir à quatre ! Ça va faire longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de soirée entre filles.

- On verra si nous, vos hommes adorés, vous laisserons partir pour sortir. Je suis sûr que Yoshihiro et moi, on récupérera notre temps perdu. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- On sait tout ce que tu veux dire p'pa ! Exclama le vampire en soupirant sur la perversité de son géniteur, dépêche-toi de partir. Sinon tu seras en retard.

Il ne dit plus mot puis sortis, ses clés en main. Une fois seule avec la progéniture, Elyon alla ce caler vers le bébé qui était installé par terre avec un joué sur pied suspendu.

- Tu as bien de la chance d'être un bébé Fuyumi ! Tu as toute l'attention désirée. Rigola la blanche Uchiwa, raah ! Moi qui croyait qu'en sortant du manoir j'aurais pu me divertir, je me rends compte que même ici je m'ennuie à mourir.

Le pleure de la petite albinos vint aux oreilles de l'adulte; elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer autant que cela en fin de compte.

À dix heures vingt, Raito descendit les escaliers pour voir sa mère donnée le biberon à la petite Fuyumi. Il alla vers elle et il regarda le bébé. Le blanco aimait beaucoup les yeux du nourrisson de plus, le regard de la petite allait sur Raito et sur Elyon, jamais au plus loin. Une fois son petit ventre plein, Fuyumi eut un petit hoquet ce qui fit rire le petit Uchiwa.

- Mama, tu pourras m'apprendre à comment changer une couche ?

- Bien sûr ma lumière, ça te fera déjà une connaissance sur les bébés.

- Et pour les biberons ?

- C'est toutes autres choses. Les biberons ce sont les parents qui les font. C'est bien trop dangereux !

- D'accord !

Fuyumi fit son rot sur l'épaule d'Elyon qui lui tapotait le petit dos doucement. Raito s'installant à côté de sa mère pour ensuite tendre les bras en sautant doucement.

- Passe-là moi ! Passe-là moi !

- Oui, mais calme-toi ! Sourit Elyon, tu vas la faire tombée en sautillant comme cela. Cale-toi bien au fond du canapé.

À l'aide de ses mains, Raito mît son dos contre les coussins du sofa. Une fois qu'il fut installé correctement, le petit garçon tendit les bras en ouvrant et fermant les doigts. Avec un sourire, sa mère mît le bébé dans les bras de son fils. Raito fixait la petite dans ses bras, Fuyumi tétait sa tétine en ne faisant pas attention au petit albinos; elle jouait avec ses doigts. Elyon, quant à elle, réfléchissait à la demande de son bébé sur ce qui était de lui apprendre à changer des couches. Itachi avait un projet de lui faire encore des enfants. Le fait qu'elle en avait eu un avec son premier amour, avait irrité le brun au point de faire la tête à sa femme. Bien sûr, Elyon avait claqué la porte en disant qu'elle reviendrait une fois qu'il serait calmé. Elle était allée chez Akio sans qu'Itachi ne le sache. Bien sûr, ceux qui étaient contents étaient Fuyuka et son père.

- Mama ?

- Hm ? Oh excuse moi mon chéri, j'étais dans mes pensées. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Fuyumi ne sent pas bon. Dit-il en fronçant le nez, reprend là !

L'ange reprit le bébé et se leva du canapé pour monter à l'étage. Fuyumi commençait à gémir de gêne pour ensuite pleurer, Elyon la berça pour la calmer.

- Oui ! Oui ! On va te changer. Fit doucement la jeune femme, là ! Allez, en avant pour l'opération.

Raito apporta un petit tabouret pour se mettre à côté de sa mère. Celle-ci commençait à retirer le petit pyjama du bébé. Fuyumi s'était calmée en sentant qu'on s'occupait de sa couche, elle mâchouilla un tube de crème à l' opposer du bouchon. Raito secoua la manche de sa mère.

- Mama ! Mama ! Elle va se faire mal à mâchouiller ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, à trois mois, les bébés n'ont pas encore leurs dents.

- Oh.

L'adulte retira les attaches de la couche pour l'enlever, Raito fut un moment étonné avant de pointer le bébé du doigt.

- Mama, le bébé est comme toi !

- Comment ça comme moi ? Demanda Elyon un peu brusquement.

- Bah...c'est une fille.

L'ange éclata de rire avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Puis, Elyon positionna le tabouret pour que Raito puisse changer lui-même la couche du bébé. Sa mère l'aidait en lui tendant ce qu'il devait mettre.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Raito avait enfin réussit à attacher la couche correctement. Elyon tournait le dos à son fils, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un grand fou rire. Ce petit ange était vraiment comme son père, lui aussi n'arrivait jamais à attacher une couche correctement. Une fois toute propre, la jeune femme prît Fuyumi dans ses bras et tous les trois descendirent au salon. Sur le sofa, Daisuke jouait au jeu vidéo contre la sœur Usagi. Une espèce de jeu d'aventure et de combat; mais le brun était en très mauvaise posture, sa sœur réduisait sa barre de vie au Max.

- Ahahah ! Tu vas perdre frangin !

- Tu maltraites les touches en même temps ! Taquina Daisuke avec une grimace au fait qu'il perd pour la énième fois, Raaah ! J'suis maudit ! Voilà que le boss veut me faire la peau !

- J'vais le dégommer...Yaaataa !

Fuyumi rigola, faisant mettre sur pause le jeu que ses deux ainés faisaient. Usagi se leva et se mît sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de sa sœur. Celle-ci en profita pour lui prendre une mèche de cheveux et tirer dessus.

- Aieaieaie ! Grimaça le lapin, lâche mes cheveux Fuyumi !

- Attends, j'vais les lui faire lâcher. Dit sa jumelle en prenant la petite main de sa soeur, moi, elle m'a jamais tiré les cheveux.

- C'est du favoritisme ! Déclara le vampire en se massant l'endroit endoloris des cheveux.

- Non, c'est que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre correctement.

- Plait-il ? Demanda le lapin argenté, moi, pas m'y prendre correctement ? Je compte bien avoir des dizaines de bébés quand je serais grande.

- Alors je plains mon pauvre pote qui va morfler avec toi. Soupira Daisuke en ayant une jambe fléchit et en jouant avec son poignet qui tenait la manette. Et tu as le temps de penser à ta progéniture tu sais. Pose tes fesses ici et viens finir le jeu.

Grommelant, le petit vampire alla s'asseoir au côté de son grand-frère. D'ailleurs, même s'il était adopté, Daisuke avait son nom, son sang et son cœur. Pour toute la famille Natsumi, ce brun était leur fils et/ou frère.

**11h55:**

Hidan garait sa voiture devant sa maison. Il y avait encore une affaire de meurtre au F.B.I. On lui avait demandé de faire des analyses sur l'arme du crime. À par l'empreinte de doigt de la victime, aucune trace de son agresseur. Avec un soupire las, il claqua la porte de sa voiture noire aux vitres teintées. La porte s'ouvrir sur sa fifille aux cheveux roses.

- Papa ! S'exclama Kotoko avec un grand sourire et tendant ses bras vers lui.

- Bonjour princesse ! Dit l'argenté en la prenant dans ses bras, alors, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Daisuke et Usagi ont joué à la console et nii-san a encore perdu. Rit la petite harpe, Kazuaki et moi, on a fait du coloriage.

- C'est bien ma chérie. Et qu'as-tu dessiné ?

- Nous.

Hidan sourit, Kotoko avait le même coup de crayon que la fille de Sasuke. Bien qu'elle n'ait que sept ans, Yuki pouvait dessiner ce qui lui passait à l'esprit. L'homme alla jusqu'à sa porte avec sa fille dans ses bras et entra. À peine dans le corridor, son regard se posa sur les valises à l'entrée du salon. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que son coeur battait furieusement.

- Quelqu'un est entrée quand je n'étais pas là ? Demanda le père à sa fille, à qui sont ses valises ?

- Y a grand-mère avec mama. Sourit la petite rose, grand-ma m'a donnée ça !

Hidan vît une gourmette sur le poignet de sa fille avec le nom Kanji de sa petite rose dessus. Il entra dans le salon et vît sa belle-mère tenir Fuyumi dans ses bras, par contre, il ne reconnu pas sa femme tout de suite. Elle avait furieusement maigrit et semblait fatigué. Des cernes étaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux longs étaient brulés aux pointes. Ses mains étaient rouges et écorcher. L'argenté posa sa fille à terre qui alla tout de suite vers son petit frère qui voulait jouer Monopoly, alors qu'Hidan alla grande enjambée vers sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ! Cria-t-il en prenant les poignets de sa douce, pourquoi es-tu ainsi ?

- Ne brutalise pas ma fille ! S'énerva la mère biologique de Yuuki, sa grand-mère la fait travailler aux champs. Elle n'est pas la seule dans cet état, son amie rouquine c'est cassé le bras quand ma mère lui à demander de réparer le toit.

- Maman, tout va bien. Je vais prendre une douche et me reposer. Le décalage horaire m'a plus fatigué que le travail dans les champs.

La colère envahit l'albinos. Était-ce réellement un voyage gagné ou bien Maho avait-elle organisé elle-même se voyage en payant d'avance les billets avec son salaire d'astronome ? Hidan suivi des yeux sa femme qui monta les escaliers doucement. Il ne la reconnaissait plus, comment sa grand-mère avait-elle pût la faire travaillée ainsi, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de repos. Son regard améthyste se posa sur sa belle-mère qui entra la tête dans les épaules.

- Vous me raconterez tout cela demain. En attendant allez-vous couchez, je vais m'occuper de Yuuki.

- Merci, tu es un gendre vraiment merveilleux. Sourit la jeune femme qui ne devait même pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans. Merci de prendre soin de mon bébé.

Gêner, Hidan partit du salon pour aller voir sa femme qui était dans la salle de bain et dans son bain. Il entra et enleva ses vêtements. Lui aussi un peu de relaxation lui ferait du bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Passé

Les semaines passèrent, depuis que sa belle-mère lui avait raconté le travail acharné de sa femme, Hidan était encore et toujours sur les nerfs. Tout le monde savaient que Yuuki était fragile tout aussi bien en apparence qu'en mental. Alors, pourquoi entre Akira avait-elle bourrée le crâne de sa petite fille d'une histoire de famine en l'Amérique du sud ?

Yuuki n'avait pas trouvée autre travail. Au grand bonheur de leurs enfants elle restait à la maison avec eux. Quant à sa belle-mère, elle avait prît un travail de serveuse dans un bar.

Akira était une jeune femme très attirante et très sociable. Hidan se souvint le jour où Yuuki et lui était allé en Amérique du Sud pour que la rose y retrouve tout son passé, une femme d'une tête de plus que la princesse rose était venu leur parler. Ses longs cheveux violets foncées avaient été tressé et quelque mèche rebelle flottaient dans la brise qui se levait, ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes, avaient surpris l'argenté qui fixait la «paysanne»; l'œil droit était orangé et le gauche était jaune pâle. Elle avait fixé Yuuki, les yeux écarquillés, en lâchant le panier de roseau qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Hidan se souviendrait toujours de ce moment-là.

**_Flash Back:_**

Les premiers jours à l'hôtel eurent été affreux, des souris n'arrêtaient pas de courir dans tous les sens, Yuuki en avait même trouvé une dans ses sous-vêtements et avait crié. Suite à cela, l'argenté avait refait leur valise et sans même donner un bon coup de poing aux comptoirs du hall, il avait réclamé son argent tout de suite. Daisuke était encore petit et tenait la main de sa mère. La rose n'était âgée que de 18 ans alors, que l'albinos en avait 24 ans.

- Allons-nous en Yuu. Avait-il dit en prenant le sac de sport de sa femme pour le mettre sur son épaule, il est hors de question que nous dormions dans ce lieu minable.

Il avait vite reprît son argent et était partie prenant la main de la rose qui portait Daisuke. Ils avaient fait toute l'île dans le but de trouver un hôtel convenable, mais il y avait toujours; rats, souris, scorpions et serpents. Alors, une vieille dame les avait accueillit pour la nuit. Une paysanne des champs. Quand ils étaient arrivés au village, les yeux aveugles de la dame les avaient fixées où plus précisément Yuuki.

- Comment te nommes-tu mon enfant ? Demanda la femme aux yeux aveugles, je suis peut-être vieille, mais je ne suis pas une aveugle pour autant.

Elle avait ri, ce qu'Hidan avait cru être des yeux aveugle étaient en réalités des yeux ambre nacrés. La chevelure de l'ancienne était dans les tons argentés. L'albinos fronça les sourcils, quel âge pouvait avoir cette dame.

- Alors, comment te nommes-tu petite ? Redemanda-t-elle.

- Yu...Yuuki Natsumi...madame ! Articula la princesse rose dans le peu de vocabulaire apache qu'elle avait.

Hidan vît les yeux de la vieille s'écarquiller, elle avança, les mains lever. La rose comprît mal ses intentions, elle recula et se cogna à son mari.

- Tu ne reconnais même plus ta grand-mère ? Fit la vieille femme en laissant ses bras retomber, la dernière fois que tu m'avais vu, c'était bien avant que tu te sois fait kidnapper par ses bandits. Tu n'avais que quatre ans.

La jeune princesse n'avait rien comprît de ce que lui disait l'ancienne. À cet instant, une femme en salopette, les cheveux violets foncés, sortie d'une hutte avec une grosse jarre pour remplir l'eau. Elle ne vit pas les visiteurs et s'adressa directement à l'ancienne du village.

- Mama ! Je vais chercher de l'eau. S'exclama la femme aux yeux vairons.

- Soit prudente !

- Mamie ! Cria Daisuke en courant vers la violette.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux et fut surprise de reconnaitre le fils de sa Aika, après la disparition de sa fille tant aimée, le fait que le fils de sa fille ainée soit la lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Daisuke...

Elle en lâcha sa jarre et s'accroupit pour prendre le petit dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence des visiteurs. Comme l'ancienne, elle regarda plus Yuuki que Hidan.

- N-non, c'est impossible ! Dit-elle tremblante pour se relever, Ce...c'est bien toi ! Tu m'es revenu ?

- Hein ! Quoi ! Fit la rose en ne comprenant pas, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Akira, elle ne souvient pas de nous. Déclara tristement la vieille femme.

- Mais...

- Akira ! Appela une voix faible, Akira où es-tu ?

Cette fois, ce fut un homme à demi-habillé qui sortit de la hutte. Il détailla les nouveaux venu et sa réaction en croissant les yeux de Yuuki étaient la même que celle des deux femmes. À son cou pendait une chaîne avec un cercle et un triangle en son centre. Il y porta ses mains et baisa le symbole de dieu.

- Mère d'en Haut ! Nos prières ont été entendues ! Pleura l'homme avant de tousser fortement.

- Jun'ichir?, ce n'est pas raisonnable de te lever dans ton état, retourne te coucher.

L'ancienne s'approcha de la rose et dégagea le chemisier qu'elle portait au niveau de la ceinture. Yuuki gêner voulu rabaissée son vêtement, mais la grand-mère le lui lâcha avec des yeux larmoyant.

- C'est bien elle, sa tâche de naissance ne nous trompera pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'écria Yuuki qui commençait à avoir peur.

- Je crois savoir mon astre. Déclara Hidan en s'approchant de sa femme, je crois savoir pourquoi ils sont comme cela.

- Alors, dis-le-moi ! Pourquoi Daisuke appelle cette femme grand-mère ?

- Tu m'avais un jour présenté ta sœur, Aika. Tu m'avais dit que c'était ta jumelle et qu'elle t'avait laissé son fils avant de mourir.

- Oui, mais je ne...

- Quand elle t'a retrouvé, comment t'a-t-elle parlée ?

La petite rose se souvenait de l'accent que sa jumelle avait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit et Aika avait dû faire un grand effort pour parler en japonais et s'exprimer.

- Elle avait un accent. Quand elle m'avait vu, elle avait pleuré en faisant des prières dans sa langue. Je n'avais rien compris.

- Alors, moi je vais te dire qui ils sont ses gens.

L'albinos regarda sa femme et lui prît la main pour montrer de l'autre les trois personnes.

- Ses gens sont ta famille mon astre. C'est ta véritable famille.

Les trois personnes avaient acquiescé en ayant les larmes aux yeux et en prenant la jeune fille dans leur bras. Yuuki s'était laissé faire et quand elle reconnue le parfum qu'elle avait sentit petite, elle aussi, versa des larmes de joies.

**_Fin Flash Back._**

C'était le soir et Akira rentra chez sa fille toute fatiguée. Elle s'affala sur le canapé et porta son médaillon à ses lèvres.

- Jun'ichirō, notre fille est une belle femme et une maman aimante, nous pouvons en être fière. Sourit tristement Akira en ouvrant son pendentif sur la photo de son feu mari. Nous pouvons en être fiers.

_Le père (Jun'ichir__ō__) avait les cheveux gris clair et les yeux gris-mauve. La mère (Akira) elle, ses cheveux était violet foncé, et ses yeux de couleur vairon. Le droit était orangé, et le gauche était jaune pâle_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Bagarre et Fugue

Un an fut passé, Raito sortit de la primaire quand il remarqua Hidan adosser à sa voiture noire aux vitres teinté. L'albinos était venu chercher ses enfants. Kazuaki était malade, il avait vomit en classe dût à une intoxication alimentaire. Le directeur avait donc appelé Hidan pour lui dire ce qui s'était passée. Maintenant, la lumière voyait que le père de son ami était très énervé.

- Papa serait dans le même état si j'étais malade dût à une intoxication. Déclara Hachimitsu le meilleur ami de Raito, mais papa ne se serait pas déplacé tout seul, maman aurait été obligé de le suivre.

- C'est vrai que Gaara s'énerve facilement ! Avait dit le jumeau du petit albinos, Tata est toujours obligée de le calmé.

- Ah voilà le malade ! Fit Uryu en voyant leur maitresse porté Kazuaki, Le veinard, il est tellement léger qu'on peut tous le porter.

La jeune femme à la chevelure rouge coupé dégrader s'approcha d'Hidan qui attendait les bras croisées, qu'arrive son garçon.

- Sato-san, voici votre enfant. Déclara la rouge en posant le petit violet au sol, nous nous excusons encore pour vous avoir causé du souci.

- Hm, fit seulement l'argentée en ouvrant la portière de voiture pour que son fils entre, Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis inquiété le plus, mais ma femme.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas.

- Bien, sur ce, mademoiselle, au revoir.

Hidan claqua sa portière et démarra pour rentrer à sa villa. Sa petite femme attendait devant le garage, les bras croiser sous sa poitrine un poncho sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon natte, un vent léger fit virevolter les mèches rebelles de la rose, l'argentée était vraiment époustouflée de la beauté de sa femme.

Quand il sortit de voiture, Kazuaki couru vers sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le visage; ses joues, son front et même les lèvres de son fils y passèrent.

- Mama tu me chatouilles ! Rigola le mauve quand Yuuki passait ses lèvres dans le petit cou de son fils, Je vais bien mama, j'ai juste été malade par rapport aux fruits de mers de la cantine.

- Ils sont irresponsables ! S'exclama la rose en regardant son mari comme s'il en était la cause, Je leur ai pourtant bien fait comprendre que mon fils était allergique aux crustacés et aux fruits de mers.

- J'en suis tout aussi énerver que toi mon astre, mais peux-tu entrer s'il te plait, tu nous donnes en spectacle.

- Je vais porter plainte ! Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme cela crois-moi !

Toujours avec son fils dans ses bras, Yuuki rentra chez elle suivi de son mari. Une fois à proximité de la zone du salon, Akira accouru vers son petit-fils en le chipant dans bras de sa mère et en le berçant comme un nourrisson.

- Mon pauvre poussin, tu as été malade à cause de ses vilains. Fit la violette en ayant sa joue sur le crâne de son petit-fils, mais maintenant, tu es à la maison avec mamie et maman.

L'argenté sentait une tension chez sa femme. Il installa sa fille au milieu de ses jouets. Le bébé d'un an regardait ses cubes à lettre pour s'amuser avec. Yuuki monta dans sa chambre pour évacuer sans inquiéter sa mère et ses enfants.

- Allez la rejoindre ! Intima la belle-mère, calmée là à votre manière, elle serait capable du pire.

- Surveillez les petits, belle maman.

- Ils ne leur arriveront rien. Sourit Akira en posant Kazuaki sur le sofa pour lui mettre un dessin animé, Allez ! Allez ! Et que ça saute !

Avec un sourire amusé, le No Sato sortit du salon pour allez dans sa chambre, il lui faudra beaucoup d'énergie pour calmer sa femme adorée.

**13h30:**

Attendant devant le portail qui séparait la primaire et le collège, Usagi fixait Ashihei joué au foot avec ses camarades. Derrière elle, Yuki Uchiwa, Elsa Inuzuka et Hanabi No Sabaku, parlaient de tout et de rien. Elles parlaient surtout de la nouvelle élève qui avait été transféré au Lycée du Feu Namikaze. Celle-ci était assise sous un arbre, à livre un livre. Elle avait les cheveux roux très orange et les yeux verts plus foncé que ceux de la No Sabaku.

Le lapin argenté quitta la contemplation de son chéri pour voir la rouquine en question. Soupirant l'albinos alla vers elle et se plaça devant l'orangée.

- Hey toi ! S'exclama le vampire en faisant taire les trois amies, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Pumpkin. Dit simplement la citrouille en lisant toujours son livre, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Natsumi Usagi. Fit fièrement le lapin, pourquoi t'es seule ? T'as pas d'amis ? Tu fais la renfermée ?

- Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas seule. Déclara Pumpkin en fermant son livre, je suis amie avec ses trois filles, mais je leur ai demandé un moment pour finir mon bouquin.

- Et l'as-tu fini ? Demanda Hanabi en s'approchant du duo avec un sourire, nous t'attendons !

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour la poignardée dans le dos ! Rétorqua l'albinos, vous avez parlé d'elle y a pas une minute.

- Quand on ne sait pas, on se tait la folle argentée ! S'exclama Yuki Uchiwa, de plus je te ferais remarquer que nous ne disons que des qualités pour la citrouille.

Usagi, qui déjà n'aimait pas cette fille, la détestait complètement après le surnom de folle argenté. Elle s'approcha de cette rose délicate et lui empoigna les cheveux en lui tirant la tête en arrière. C'était toujours comme ça, il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'elles se battent ou s'envoient des piques. L'Uchiwa ne cilla pas quand l'argentée lui tira les cheveux.

- Tu te prends pour qui la nunuche !

- Pour quelqu'un d'humain. Rétorqua Yuki froidement, tu te crois supérieur à tous, mais cela n'a pas de prix.

- Et c'est toi qui me fais la morale ! Ricana le lapin, Toi qui as des cheveux roses, toi la fille du grand Sasuke Uchiwa, toi qui intérieurement se vante de dessiner aussi bien que les autres ? Garde tes remarques pour toi, faible comme tu es ! Répliqua neutre et glacial la Natsumi.

Quand la lapine eut lâché les cheveux de la rose Uchiwa, celle-ci serra les poings pour lui balancer un directe dans la mâchoire. Pour Usagi, cela fut la déclaration de guerre, crachant par terre, elle redonna le coup que l'Uchiwa lui à donner, mais ce fut dans le ventre. Tout le monde savait que Yuki Uchiwa fille de Master d'une multitude d'entreprise, était fragile et qu'on ne devait jamais lui porter de coup. Mais la lapine s'en fichait, elle rendait toujours les coups, ce qui lui valait le statut de délinquante. Elle était une rebelle et en était fière.

Du côté collège, les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés en entendant du raffut vers les grands primaires. Ashihei avait le ballon sous son pied et lança un regard à Daisuke, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Le brun avait un froncement de sourcils, puis réclama un temps mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui-ce passe ? Demanda le Natsumi en arrivant vers son ami, pourquoi y a tant de bruit chez les primaires ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai été dérangé par cela.

C'est alors que Kazuaki, qui était entrée au CP, passa par un trou dans le grillage pour allez vers son grand-frère, Daisuke remarqua qu'il bataillait avec son uniforme coincer dans un barbelé.

- Grand-frère ! Appela le mauve en déchirant son haut, grand-frère, Usagi se bat.

- Encore ! Soupira le brun qui commençait à en avoir marre de toujours calme le jeu chez sa soeur, Contre qui cette fois ?

- Euh...une fille aux cheveux roses.

- Yuki ? S'exclama un brun aux yeux pairs qui fit sursauter les deux inséparables, pourquoi elle s'en prend à ma cousine ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Pleurnicha le petit garçon, je veux juste que grande-soeur arrête, elle me fait peur.

- Akemi, vient, on va les séparer.

- Je te suis chef !

Naruto était sur les lieux avec son amie Sakura pour séparer les deux filles qui se battent entre elles. Le plus souvent c'était Ashihei qu'il voyait en train de frapper et cogner les gens qui lui cherchent des noises par rapport à Sasori. Mais pour le moment, le blond était occupé avec sa filleule.

- Ça suffit ! Yuki, Usagi ! S'écria-t-il en se plaçant entre les deux filles, j'ai dis...STOP.

Sakura tenait sa fille contre elle, alors que la jeune Uchiwa se débattait pour régler le compte à l'argentée qui cracha le sang de sa bouche.

- Lâche-moi ! Je n'en ai pas fini !

- Yu, ça suffit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille de mes meilleurs amis que je vais te faire un traitement de faveur ! Prévint Naruto avant de se tourner vers Usagi, Quel est le motif de cette bagarre cette fois Mlle No Sato ?

- Y en a pas, j'ai voulu me défoulé. Cracha la lapine aux pieds du proviseur du collège et primaire.

- Je vois. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau mesdemoiselles. Nous allons parler de votre sanction.

**17h15:**

Lisant la lettre du directeur, Hidan était assit à table, ses enfants installer pour le déjeuner. Yuuki avait punit Usagi, celle-ci lui avait répondu, ce qui lui avait valu une claque et d'être privée de sortie ainsi que de console de jeu. L'argenté était monté sans rien dire, mais son regard chargé d'électricité en avait dit long.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire d'elle Hidan ! Demanda la petite rose en posant sa main gauche sur son visage, elle ne peut pas aller dans une école stricte, ça la fera refermer sur elle-même et nous en vouloir encore plus.

- Envoie-la à l'armée. Déclara l'albinos en prenant son verre de vin dans sa main, ça lui remettra les idées en place comme cela.

- Hidan ! Cria d'une voix aigu son amour, je ne ferais pas une chose pareille à mon bébé !

- Alors, trouve quelque chose ! Répliqua le chef de famille en posant brusquement son verre, C'est toi qui a élevé ses gosses, à toi de te sortir de cette galère !

Choquée de son ton, la petite princesse rose serra les poings pour contenir un cri et des mots qu'elle ne pensait guère. Akira, qui avait bouché les oreilles de sa petite fille Fuyumi, essaya de calmer la tension entre son gendre et sa fille chérie.

- Je vais me coucher. Annonça Yuuki d'une voix brisée par les sanglots qu'elle retenait, bonne nuit.

Elle fit la bise à ses enfants et à sa mère, mais pas à Hidan. Celui-ci soupira en ce passant une main dans ses cheveux argenté. Kotoko mangeait son banana split en regardant de ses yeux charbon son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Demanda la grand-mère en lui essuyant la bouche.

- Usagi va aller à l'armée ?

- Non ma fille, je suis juste énervé qu'elle se batte contre des camarades de classe. Si votre soeur continue sur cette lancée, elle...

Un cri arriva aux oreilles d'Hidan et il savait très bien à qui il appartenait. Faisant tombée sa chaise, il couru à l'étage et dans la chambre des jumelles. Yuuki pleurait, une main sur la bouche. L'albinos regarda la pièce; pas une trace de sa rebelle de fille.

- Elle est partie ! Elle a fugué ! Pleura la rose, où est-elle allée ?

- J'ai peut-être une idée m'man, j'vais l'appeler pour voir.

Une demi-heure après, Daisuke annonça à sa mère qu'elle n'était pas chez Ashihei. Savoir sa fille dans les rues, seule et à la merci des plus vicieux, Yuuki pleura de plus belle dans les bras de son mari. Hidan la serra dans ses bras en la berçant comme une enfant, mais rien ne pouvait la calmer...Lui aussi s'inquiétait affreusement et se sentait tout comme sa femme, coupable de la fugue de leur fille ainée.


End file.
